


Remus Lupin X Reader SMUT

by Bad_boys_666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Animagus, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Slytherins, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Shyness, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Remus Lupin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boys_666/pseuds/Bad_boys_666
Summary: Your last year at Hogwarts could prove to be your most exciting. (Long chapters and lots of plot)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200





	1. Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this since February and I am incredibly glad with how it came out, I did edit it but forgive any mistakes I missed, kudos and comments are appreciated and inspire me to write more chapters~♡

~~Character is Slytherin but It doesn't really impact the story~~

My name is (y/n) I'm a 7th year Slytherin at Hogwarts. This would be my last year in these calm halls. Though I loved Hogwarts and the feeling of safety it gave me, the dull boys were beginning to get on my nerves. Although I am seen as pretty, I had boys on the constant asking for a chance. In the beginning it was amusing and I went on dumb little dates with the boys who had enough courage to ask. They would ask me out, I would say yes and than I would end up in some boys chamber who didn't know how to please me with his hands or dick. They were all one in the same. I sighed as I pondered this with my chin resting on my hand in charms class. Professor Flitwick was instructing the class on a charm that I had perfected years ago.

Most of my classes were effortless to pass. I could ace them with my eyes closed and a hand tied behind my back. I was a perceptive student, even enough to receive high marks in potions class. Though to my dismay it was as always monotonous. There was only a single class that sparked my interest and It was my Final period class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. I softly smiled when it came to my mind. It never failed to be breathtaking, the lessons took skill and precision. Though on top all of that there was a single thing that stuck out, the teacher. Professor Lupin was incredible. He was quick witted, powerful and well... handsome. Without my permission my body had a craving for him. Though I knew nothing would ever happen, I couldn't help but let thoughts of him linger into my head in the very early hours of the morning. I sat bored through the rest of my tedious classes and luckily they had passed in a blink as I was stuck in my head throughout the day. The year on had just begun and I was enthralled for DADA. I strode into the classroom first and with a grin I strode to my seat right in the front and sat down with a soft sigh. With a wide smile Professor lupin turned his body to face me

"Why hello miss (y/n), how are you?"

He asked nodding in my direction

"Amazing, well now I am professor"

He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and I blushed knowing he's the reason I felt this way. I continued...

"I cant wait for today's lesson"

I said with flushed cheeks and Professor Lupin smiled at me

"I have a feeling you will enjoy today's class dear"

He said and the sweet pet name made my cheeks heat up. I than mentally slapped myself. He's my professor not a horny teenage boy, that pet name means as much as nothing to him. I sighed and suddenly my shoes became very interesting as I refused to meet Lupins gaze. He shot me a look and a frown painted his face as mine was filled with sadness. He was about to speak but when the rest of the class filed in, he silenced himself and welcomed them in. My mind wouldn't stop lingering to Professor Lupin for the rest of the class. Everytime his eyes would meet mine I would get butterflies in my tummy. I only used to get these feelings in first year when boys would ask me out but now I couldn't stop this feeling. My little crush was causing so much trouble. 

As expected the class was amazing just as Professor Lupin said it would be. We faced the manifestation of fears, a boggart. My mind kept flipping to Professor Lupins fear, the moon. My curiosity was spiked but I pushed the odd fear from my thoughts. During the teaching portion professor Lupin kept glazing at me in his peripheral or placing a firm hand on my shoulder when he would glide past me. I couldn't help it at all but my skin felt like it was on fire whenever his hand would meet my skin. What was happening to me. I knew I hadn't had a night with a man in months but this never happened to me. I blushed dark when I realized. Fuck I was soaked. I sucked in a laboured breath as Professor Lupin dismissed the class. The class filled with sounds of screeching chairs as students left but I kept my ass in that wooden chair trying to get my body back under my control. I than saw a large hand lay down on my desk and glanced up to see Professor Lupin looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay miss (y/n)?"

I looked at him and blushed. I went to stand up but my legs were failing me

"I-I um I just don't feel so great"

I spoke trying my hardest to cover up the real reason as I forced myself to stand 

"Oh well maybe I should help you to your room"

Professor Lupin said placing his warm hands on my shoulder and elbow but yet again his touch sent fire through my body, I gasped and pulled back from his grasp

"No!"

I spoke my voice a few decibels louder than needed and he pulled away with surprise 

"I-I mean I'm fine I'll go back myself"

I reiterated and spun around rushing out of the class with my tail between my legs. Professor Lupin watched me rush out and sighed in failure.

~~~Remus Lupins POV~~~

I hope shes okay. I knew it was incredible wrong but something about (y/n) was so... mesmerizing, so different. I want to check on her but that would be highly inappropriate. I sighed, why does my body have to want her so bad

~~~Normal POV~~~

I rushed as fast as I could back to my dormitory instead of heading to the main hall with everyone else and sucked in a breath

"God I must be going insane"

I whispered under my laboured breath. thinking about those looks he was sending my way. They seemed so... hungry. The thought sent more heat to my core and I moaned dragging myself over to my bed and flopping down. My hand found it's way to my waist band. I sat up for a moment to make sure I was truly alone before continuing. I moved my hand to under my skirt as I thought of Professor Lupin. The way he talked, the way he walked and those hungry looks he gave me. I breathed out his name as I continued, my less than innocent hand movements getting more vigorous. I thought about his voice, grabbing my chin and telling me how I've been a good girl. I was moaning into my hand. I want him so bad. I gasped loudly as I got closer, my moans got louder as the echoed through the empty dormitory. I grabbed my breast through my button up, I imagined his large hand as I massaged my breasts with one more hand movement I had pushed myself over the edge. Just as I finished. Girls piled into the common room and walked past my door all chatting and giggling after dinner. My best friend Jess came rushing into my room 

"Hey where were you? I didnt see you at dinner"

I shakily fixed my skirt and hair quickly as I responded 

"Oh just here. I had a lot of homework to work on so I just skipped dinner"

"Oh okay, just thought I should tell you, Professor Lupin was quite worried about you"

My eyes shot open. He was thinking of me too. I shoke my head knowing it wasn't like that but I could help let it start to concern me. I knew if two people were thinking about each other sometimes they could see the other persons thoughts. I should be scared but it almost made me smile thinking what it might do to him if he saw me like that. Of course there was the possibility he would be disgusted and hate me or he could have wanted to help. Jess snapped her fingers

"Hogwarts to (y/n)"

She joked looking in my eye and I jolted looking at her, back in reality. She giggled

"I think he fancys you"

She said and I shot a look at her

"What!?"

I asked and she laughed

"Oh don't give me that shit. I've seen the way you look at him and he seems to look back"

Fuck she noticed 

"Also you might wanna make sure everyone is asleep before you have your little fantasies"

She whispered walking away with a smirk. I was left gobsmacked and shocked. I didn't know if to believe her but Jess was an incredible judge of character and I trusted her. If she was right than this could be a hell of a lot of fun. I smirked, ah to hell with it. This is my final year miswell have some fun.

~~~~

The next day I sauntered to DADA class with a huge smile. I skipped right up to Professor Lupins desk 

"Hello Professor"

I said and he looked up at me to greet me but stopped and stared with a dropped jaw. The top few buttons on my shirt were unbuttoned, my breasts basically spilling out of it. Not to mention I spent the dark hours hemming my skirt so it showed just enough. He seemed frozen and I wanted to smirk but instead I tilted my head and leaned into his desk giving him a incredible view of my cleavage.

"Professor? are you okay?"

I said blinking innocently with puppy dog eyes. He stared and breathed in deeply

"Um yes dear I-I um"

His face was blushed red as a cherry. Just than Jess walked in. She saw the scene and chuckled silently knowing exactly what I was doing. I smirked at her and whispered in my most seductive tone to Professor Lupin

"Can't wait for today Sir"

Before happy walking over to my seat with a skip in my step. Professor Lupin kept a close eye on me for the rest of the class and I would sometimes send him a look that would make him stutter which is just what I wanted. I had him wrapped around my pretty little finger. Everyday I would come into class with my short skirt and unbuttoned top. Today was no different and when he asked me to answer a question I made sure to drop the chalk and turn my back to him to reach down to get it. I knew he was getting an amazing view of my ass when I bent over because I heard him suck air in through his teeth. I smirked as I answered the question easily. The next day while we were sitting and reading a little bit, a boy came over to my desk. I sighed. My clothes had not only attracted Lupin, they has also attracted more boys than normal. I was getting cat called, asked out and groped every fucking day. Yes I like attention but this was ridiculous 

"Hey (y/n)"

He said with a wink and I rolled my eyes. At least most guys would wait till class ended before ruining my day. I looked up at him, my eyes cold

"What do you want?"

I said, my voice cold and heartless. He raised his hands

"Hey no reason to get all riled up"

I groaned and narrowed my eyes. It was fucking ridiculous at this point. For Merlins sake I am in class. He leaned onto my desk and I turned away crossing my arms

"Just go away"

I said and the boy laughed a little. I looked at him in anger. Not only did It have to be in class but it had to be Jason asking. A guy that I went on one date with in year 2. He was on the Slytherin quidditch team and acted as if he was better than everyone else. I took him down a notch when I broke his heart but he's back to being his irritating, cocky self. It infuriated me. 

"Come on sweetheart I was just gonna tell you to come to the empty courtyard after class"

He winked and my blood boiled, the pet name, the fact that he was "telling" me to come not even asking. Before I could stand up and slap this kid across the face. Professor Lupin had placed a firm hand on the boys shoulder. The guy turned and his eyes widened,

"Oh, Professor, what do you-"

Lupin cut him off 

"Did the girl not tell you to leave her alone?"

Lupin asked knowing the answer. He was almost growling and his eyes looked dark. I had never seen Lupin like this. Was this... jealousy? I watched the scene play out. The boy looked scared, I mean I don't blame him, that look Lupin was giving him was deadly. The boy backed up and rushed back to his seat. Sitting down and staring down at his paper. As expected, that tough act didn't last too long. The boy looked like he was about to cry. When he was gone I looked up at Lupin

"...Thank you Professor"

I said in genuine thanks, blushing slightly. He looked down at me and nodded

"Anytime dear"

He said with a soft smile. 

"Also can I see you after class?"

He said and I blinked before nodding

"Of course sir"

I said and he smiled nodding at me before walking back over to his desk and sitting down. I could feel his eyes on me as I quickly finished reading the page in the book that explained werewolves. I waited 10 more minutes till the class ended. I tapped my quill against my desk in anticipation and tapped my foot. I kept glancing up at Lupin only to catch him looking back. When the bell sounded the class rushed out, glad that classes were done for the weekend. But their excitement couldn't match mine. I stayed in my seat and Jess shot me a look of confusion as she left. The whole class cleared out and the room was silent for a moment before he asked me

"Does that happen a lot?"

I looked up at him and tilted my head in confusion 

"What do you mean sir?"

I asked

"Those men, asking you out"

I didn't mean to laugh but I ended up trying to stifle a few giggles and it was his turn to be confused 

"If you could even call them men?"

I said with a scoff before continuing 

"But yes, it happens everyday and I can't stand it"

I said with a sigh as I stood up and walked over to him sitting on the desk in front of him. I crossed my legs letting my skirt ride up and looked at him sitting in his chair with heavy eyes. He glanced at my exposed thighs quickly before looking me back in the eyes. He swallowed before saying.

"Well you should inform me next time it happens so I can make sure they stop"

I smiled softly at him

"Professor it's fine, I can handle them it's just irritating cuz... well... I dont know how to put this... I want them?"

I didn't know how to say this with out being too blunt

"Like I don't want to date them or anything"

I sighed this wasn't getting anywhere and Lupin just looked more confused 

"Look... I haven't done anything with a guy for months"

I blushed as soon as that left my mouth and Lupin looked at me confused before his jaw dropped only for a moment 

"so you're saying you miss their touch?"

He asked and chewed my lip, looking away from him

"Well the contact yes, but they really never knew what they were doing... I wish I could have an experienced man who could make me feel those things I've never felt before"

I said looking at Lupin. I bit my lip as he looked up and me. He stared at me and I leaned closer to him implying exactly what I wanted. He moved his hand, placing it on my thigh and I looked at it before back at his face. He looked at my lips and he stood up, rubbing up and down my thigh. He stood in between my legs as I sat on his desk. He rubbed both my exposed thigh and I looked at him. He was being more upfront than I expected. My heart was racing and my body was reacting. In placed one hand on his upper arm and my other on his chest. As we stayed like this for a moment. I was admiring his face and the feeling of his hands on my bare skin. I couldn't stop myself from slowly pressing my soft lips onto his. He pulled away

"This is wrong we shouldn't do this"

He said but he was continuing to rub my thighs and the obvious bulge in his pants said differently. I leaned into him, whispering 

"Professor please, haven't I been a good girl?"

I said and he sucked in a breath. I pushed my chest against his and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He broke. He tilted my chin up with two fingers and kissed me passionate and needy. He slipped his tounge in my mouth and I moaned. He pulled away and I was left breathless I wrapped my legs around his back. He moved his head down to my chest and kissed and dragged his teeth across my burning skin, surely leaving dark purple hickies. His lips were pink and he pulled away, moving to my lips to kiss me again but as he did all we heard was

*knock* *knock*

We both snapped our heads to the door and he quickly tried to respond

"Uh-u"

His voice broke. Lupin coughed and breathed in

"Who is it?"

"Its me"

I knew that voice, it was Snape, fuck. Lupin looked at me. He rubbed my thighs one more time not wanting to leave me but I needed to play this off. He let go with a sigh as I got off his desk and grabbed my books holding them against my chest to cover my hickey covered cleavage. When I had fixed myself lupin looked at me for conformation but before I nodded, I ran over kissing him one last time and fixing a few strands of hair. He blushed at the kiss than said

"Yes come in"

When Snape walked in I pretended to be talking to Professor Lupin about a project 

"Sorry Severus she just had a few questions but she will be heading out now"

Snape looked at me with narrowed eyes and I kept my gaze away from his. He was too good at reading minds. I turn to Lupin smiling and waving as he did the same before leaving the class. I shut the door behind me and breathed out smiling wildly. Holy fucking shit I just kissed my hot fucking teacher. I was freaking out on every level. As I walked back to the dorms I couldn't stop thinking about that last kiss. It was just small but he blushed. Something about that told me he actually liked me, not just sexual. I smiled happily at that as I reached the dormitory. As soon as I stepped in Jess was infront of me

"Did you snog Professor Lupin?"

It was so upfront but she was smirking. I pushed her away, giggling

"Shut up Jess"

She gasped 

"So you did?"

I hit her arm

"... we just made out"

Jess' jaw dropped

"No fucking way!"

My smile got big and I nodded. Jess laughed a little too loud

"Holy shit, you actually seduced a teacher, you little slut"

She said completely joking and I just nodded giggling. She slapped my arm as I set my books down her finally seeing the hickies that decorated my chest. Jess looked shocked but still had that mischievous grin.

"Finally, I knew there was a bad girl underneath all those good grades"

We both laughed and Jess made me go into excruciating detail about the kiss and we laughed about Snape being a cock-block before we turned in for the night. I stared up at the ceiling. All the girls were asleep and I made sure to double check Jess after her comment a few weeks ago before I stared to think about Professor Lupin. I want to see him, bad. I contemplated for what seemed like forever but my body was craving his touch, I need him.I sat up and walked to my door, grabbing my black, silk robe on my way out. The robe was short but it covered my body enough. I opened the door and winced at the creaking sound and peaked in at the other rooms as I passed them to make sure the girls were all asleep. 

The halls were pitch black and I could barley see. I really should have brought my wand, Lumos would be very helpful right now. I knew Lupins room was near the dark arts classroom so I made my way around the stairs along with the hallways and stayed quiet around the paintings. I was almost there when I heard footsteps. My heart jumped and I silently slipped behind a pillar just as Snape turned a corner. His wand illuminated his face as he walked down the hall. I held my breath and kept my feet planted. Not daring to move. He walked slowly, his eyes dark and face blank. I kept my eyes on him. he was almost past me when a painting talked

"Move already girl"

My eyes widened as Snape whipped around shining lumos right in my face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind the pillar. I stared and him, my arm starting to hurt from his harsh grip. 

"What are you doing out of your room?"

He asked, venom in his words. I tried to pull my arm away but he just gripped harder starting to dig his nails in. Tears pricked at my eyes and I stared him down

"I-I needed s-some air"

I stuttered trying to think of any excuse to get his painful grip off of me. He wouldnt let go, I started to whimper, my arm burning like crazy. Even though he was the head of my house, he seemed to not like me or anyone for that matter but I thought back. That look he gave me when I was leaving the DADA class was so suspicious. Snape just stared at me digging his nails in till I heard

"Lumos!"

From down the hall and then saw Lupins face light up and he looked at the situation seeing my distressed face he came rushing over. When Snape noticed Lupin his hand left my arm but blood dripped from it, his nails dug so deep that red spots of blood grew and then fell from my shaking arm onto the marble floor, splattering with the contact. Finally a tear spilled from my eye and down my cheek. Professor Lupin locked eyes with me, than Snape and back to my arm which was covered in dark crimson. His breaths stuttered as he snapped his head to Snape

"How dare you hurt a student?!"

He said standing infront of me. Tears were falling from my face now fully, as I gripped my arm. Snape somehow managed to slice up my arm badly. Four deep nail Mark's were spilling over with blood. It wouldn't stop even with me holding it. Snape and Lupin stared at each other as Lupin kept me protected behind him with one arm infront of me and the other pointing his wand at Snape.

"Answer me!"

Lupin demanded, his voice dripping with anger. Snape just looked at him, he tried to not show it but I could see the anger in his face.

"She broke school rules"

He spat, every word emphasized with his icy glare. I could tell there was something else, he wouldn't just hurt me like that.

"Go, before I report you to Dumbledore"

Lupin said trying to stay calm and keep control. Snape turned on his heel fuming. He finally walked away after saying 

"I could say the same to you"

I watched him storm down the hall I would have given more thought about what he had said if it weren't for the pain shooting through my arm. I finally let out another whimper of pain. Lupin turned to me, his anger completely faded and was replaced with concern. He lightly moved his hand to my arm and I winced. 

"I'm sorry dear, can I see"

I looked at him with teary eyes and slowly nodded, lifting my hand off of the slices which just caused fresh blood to begin to run from the cuts and down my arm. The blood made it look horrible and though it was painful the bloodnade it look worse then it felt. Lupin took out a handkerchief and pressed it against my arm.

"Here come with me darling"

He said and I nodded immediately walking with him as he kept pressure on my wrist. He gently guided me over to a door and whispered an incantation. The door swung open and he lead me inside with a hand on my lower back. He came in behind me closing and locking the door. I looked around. The room was quite magnificent, there was a large four poster bed on one wall with black sheets. And dressers and cabinets on the sides of the bed along with a desk that was covered in books and loose papers. There were candles on the walls that dimly illuminated the large room, leaving many corners in the darkness. He sat me down on the huge bed. He moved my hand to apply pressure to the cut as he rushed over to his desk, rummaging through the draws. I kept admiring the room. Looking at the wall decorations and nick nacks that covered the furniture. Lupin rushed over sitting next to me now with some gauze and alcohol in one hand. 

"Now dear this may hurt so just hold on to me"

He moved his hand to my uninjured one and I grasped it. He than used his free hand to take off the cloth causing me to wince and slightly apply pressure to his hand that was in my grip. He than looked up with sad eyes before unscrewing the cap on the alcohol and than pouring is across the small lacerations. The blood cleaned off my arm as pain seeped throughout it. I whimpered and grabbed Lupins hand so tight that his fingers turned white.

"Sorry"

He whispered softly and kissed my forehead before setting the alcohol down and wrapping the gauze tightly around my forearm. He clipped it when he was done and sat down next to me after putting away the supplies. I looked down.

"Why were you out there after curfew?"

He asked and my face immediately heated up. I felt embarrassed and stupid. I kept looking away from him but whispered 

"I wanted to see you"

My voice was so soft, I would think he didn't hear me if it wasnt for the soft chuckle that came from him. I blushed more, was he laughing at me?

"I know it's stupid but you dont need to rub it in"

I said feeling upset

"No no..."

He said rubbing my back

"Its cute"

He finished and used his fingers to tilt my head towards him

"I can't deny that I wanted to see you too"

I blushed and looked at him. He than pointed to my chest and I looked down noticing the hickies that painted my pale chest. I smiled looking at them.

"You didn't cover them up"

He said and I could swear he looked happy about that. I smiled at him.

"Well I like them, it shows that you marked me"

I said and he smiled at my response dragging a hand across my cheek as he looked at me. We both barley knew what was happening before it happened. We kissed again but this kiss wasn't desperate, it was slow and passionate. He pulled away just to move me so I was not sitting on the edge of the bed anymore and instead I was sitting on Remus' lap. I sat on his lap comfortably and he placed his lips back on mine. His hands gripped my waist and we were caught in euphoria. His hands on me were all I could ever want in this moment and I grinded down on his lap making him groan into the kiss. My thought that I had some control over him was wiped from my head when he used his grip on my waist to grind me down into him again making me moan this time. I pulled away from the kiss moaning out

"Oh Remus~"

I had to catch myself I knew I almost called him daddy. I have no clue how he would feel about that. The minute I pulled away his lips met my collarbone and I let out small noises and squeaks of pleasure as he sucked and bit. Leaving my collarbone purple. I loved feeling him covering my body in his marks. He was making me more turned on than any boy ever had. My body was begging for him and I knew he could tell by the way I was gripping his shirt and grinding into him. I could feel the bulge through his pants pressing against my panties. Within a few seconds he had me on my back, on the bed and his body hovered over me. I looked up at him. Any cockiness I had when I was teasing him was completely gone and replaced with submission. I wanted to heed to his ever order and hear him praise me with that intoxicating voice. He pulled the piece of fabric around my waist that was keeping my robe on and when he did it fell to my sides revealing my matching lace panties and bra that were a dark, almost black green. It complemented my pale skin nicely. Remus looked down at me under him and smirked, a mischievous look that suited him. He sat down straddling me so even if I wanted to move I couldn't. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing a lean chest and arms. I watched him, my panties getting more soaked by the second. I am sure that these panties are completely ruined. Remus moved his hands so they were slightly above my breasts before asking softly 

"May I?"

With parted lips and red cheeks I nodded wanting his hands anywhere on my body. He slowly moved his hands down on to my bra clad breasts before slipping his hand behind to find the clasp. He looked in my eyes again just to make sure I was okay with this and with another nod he unclasped my bra and slipped it off my shoulder. My bare breasts made him groan and I whimpered as the cold air made my nipples harden and made me just more turned on. The coldness was quickly replaced with Remus' warm hands, drawing another whimper from me, this time from pleasure. He watched my face for every reaction and moan that escaped my lips. His hands softly gripped and fondled my breasts as if I was as delicate as a dove.

I had never had a man spend his time like this. It was driving me crazy in all the right ways. My body let him continue to move his hands. His thumb than swiped my nipple and a loud moan fell from my open lips. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. He did it again getting the same reaction. I than felt his tounge drag across my nipple and I gasped. The pleasure was overwhelming and not enough at the same time. It was killing me. I looked at him as his mouth connected with my breast and I arched my back encouraging him to do more. I knew he was being gentle to not hurt me but I could tell he was trying to keep control. Every few seconds his eyes would flash and he would bite down or grab me before gaining control again. I had never seen any boy do this before. The flashes of darkness in his eyes, what was he trying to hold back? My mind could barley focus when his teeth dragged across my nipple and I moaned out

"Oh god, Daddy!"

My dirtiest thought has slipped from my lips and at that his eyes flashed dark and he almost growled. He pulled away breathing heavy 

" I-I cant"

He said and I looked at him in confusion and fear that he would stop and leave me here

"I thought maybe I could hold back, but you calling me that, those noises that leave your mouth for me. If I don't stop now I won't be able to control what I do to you"

I gripped onto his shoulders 

"What of I don't want you to hold back?"

He looked at me

"You don't understand, if I lose control-"

He said before I crashed my lips into his

"I want you to lose control, I want you to show me what you want to do to me"

With those final words his hands pushed my shoulders back down so hard I almost lost my breath. His eyes were completely dark but they were staying that way now. His breathing got heavy as he dragged his hands down from my shoulders to my breasts and now grasped them roughly eliciting a moan from deep in my throat. His rough hands against my soft skin felt like heaven and I needed more. I grinded my hips up into the bulge in his pants. He growled and directed his attention to my panties. He grapped the hem of them, ripping the down my legs and off of me, leaving me now completely naked, completely exposed for him. His eyes raked across my body admiring my curves and how my flushed face begged for more. He moved his large hand down to my slit running it across the area making me whimper. His finger stopped at my clit and he rubbed circles. My hips buckled up into his hand with a loud moan. He watched my face and the small movements that he forced my body to make. He continued rubbing harsh circles, enjoying the noises that I was making till he slipped a finger into my tight entrance 

"You like that babygirl?"

He asked his voice gravely and deep

"Oh my Merlin, please yes!"

He stopped for a moment and I whimpered trying to grind my hips into his hand till he moved his hand completely to push my hips down

"Yes, what?"

He said moving his hand up to grab my chin and make me look at him

"Yes daddy"

I said and he smirked pleased with my answer 

"Good girl"

He whispered before plunging his finger back in me and moving it in and out of me, curling his finger every time he would go in. My body was already so riled up that within seconds I was shaking through my orgasm, my body filled with euphoria. He smirked helping me ride out my orgasm before pulling his hand away

"Naughty, naughty girl, look at the mess you made"

He said showing me his hand that was dripping with my wetness

" you better clean daddy up"

He said moving his hand infront of my mouth. I didn't hesitate for a moment, opening my lips for him to slip his fingers in. I sucked on them like I hadn't eaten in days, looking in his eyes the entire time. He pulled his hand from my mouth when he deemed that I had sufficiently cleaned him off. He admired me for one more moment before fumbling with his belt, pulling it off and than his pants and boxers, letting then fall off the bed. I whimpered when I saw his cock, larger than anything I had ever taken but something that I wanted to feel every inch stretching me. He lined his hips up with my entrance and with one look in my eyes, he slid in. My last orgasm making me nice and slick for him. My tight entrance stretched around him wanting nothing more than to have him buried deep in my guts. When he got in all the way he didn't not stutter, pulling right back out and slamming in, harder and harder each time till he was pounding in and out of me at an inhuman speed. I moaned loudly and grabbed onto his shoulders digging my nails in which just seemed to encourage him more. My moans were heavenly to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him as he pounded into me. He growled at my mantra of moans

"That's right baby, who is making you feel like this, who is using your pretty little body?"

"You daddy, you're using my body daddy"

He growled, pleased with my response 

"That right girl, you. Are. Mine."

Each word was emphasized with a hard thrust and a harsh bite in my shoulder as if he was marking me like an animal marking his territory. There was no way I was gonna be able to hide it tommorow. His thrusts were getting uneven and frantic. The only thing that filled the chamber was our heavy breathing and breathless moans. Our bodies were covered in a thin sheet of sweat and a candle flickered in small dashes of light that illuminated our bodies. His hands slid across my hips and waist before grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head, he held me down and watched me as I was in complete pleasure. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded deeper and harder till I knew I was going to be sore as hell tommorow but I couldnt care less. My body was letting him use me and I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer with how good he was making me feel. He continuously whispered under his breath in deep growls

"Mine. Mine. Mine"

When I heard that my body lost all control and I became unraveled, my orgasm ripping through my body like a tsunami. My tightening around him was enough to drag him to his end and he pulled out, spraying cum across my breasts and covering me. He stayed on top of me for a moment. My chest heaving, my body flushed pink and covered in cum.

"God you are so beautiful"

He said before moving to lay next to me. He turned me to look at him and his eyes were back to their beautiful, bright color. And worry filled them

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

He asked stroking my hair and holding my face gently. I smiled softly at him

"No, and if you did, I loved it"

I said and that caused his concerned face to flip to relieved and happy. He pulled me to him and continued to stroke my hair. I hummed in approval and leaned into him

"I sense that was wrong but my heart only feels love"

He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I giggled softly

"I guess it's not really normal, but who said I liked normal"

I said and he smiled kissing the top of my head. I feel asleep in his chamber after he cleaned my off. I nestled up to his chest, happy as can be. 

~~~~

I woke up hours later, sunlight shone in from a stained glass window. Only a thin sheet covered my naked body. I reached out beside me but didn't feel anything. I sat up holding the sheet to my chest as I saw Remus getting ready. He was getting dressed in his normal attire. I watched him get dressed till he turned to me, seeing me awake as he fastened his belt. He smiled

"See something you like?"

He asked and I smiled with a giggle

"Very much so"

Just than a knock rung on the door

"Proffesor Lupin, Lupin, are you in there?"

I knew it was Professor Mcgonagall and her voice sounded frantic. Remus sent me a look to stay out of sight as he walked over to the door opening it just enough.

"Is there a problem professor"

He asked and she spoke softly

"Yes a student was missing from the dorms this morning. I believe she is in your class her name is y/n y/l/n. Shes a Slytherin"

Mcgonagall said and I giggled silently. Remus replied calm and collected 

"Oh yes, she is a brilliant student. I bet she just went for an early morning walk"

He said and she responded

"I suppose you're right, please tell me if you see her though?"

She asked 

"Will do professor"

He responded before closing the door and looking at me

"As much as I would love for you to lay naked in my bed all day, I suppose you should get back before people really start getting concerned."

He said and I nodded. I stood up making sure he watched my body as I slipped my robe back on. I walked over to him and leaned up. He didn't hesitate, leaning down to kiss my lips. I slipped my panties in his pocket without him noticing just so later he would find them. I checked the halls quickly before running back to my dorm. With nothing but last night on my mind. The second I got back Jess was Infront of me. Her hands on her hips and a mischievous smirk. 

"Hmm I wonder where you were last night?"

She said sarcastically, pointing at the bite mark on my shoulder. I put my hand over it before responding 

"If only I wasn't so rudely interrupted this morning by a worried Mcgonagall"

I said with a raised eyebrow

"Hey that wasn't my fault, I tried to stall the girls from telling Professor Mcgonagall but they wouldn't have any of my excuses"

I giggled softly as she pouted. The other girls had already gotten dressed and were relaxing in the common room or out to the town for the weekend. Me and Jess sat in our pajamas as she made me spill everything 

~~~~~

"So hes as much of a kinky bastard as you"

She said and I slapped her shoulder as she just laughed loudly. Even with all her teasing she was still the best and completely understood my feelings. Liking older guy was something she could understand with all her weird fantasies with none other than Snape. Something about the demanding authority or however she said it. After an hour of her forcing me to go into extensive detail, like the weirdo she is, she finally left me to get dressed. I grabbed a dark green short skirt and a long sleeve black top to cover the bandage on my arm. I walked in front of my mirror to change and when I slipped off my robe I gasped. Of course the huge bite mark on my shoulder was there but my waist had fingerprints on it and my thighs and hips were bruised a light purple. I stared before smiling. I do kinda like the marks he left all over my body. I'll have to let him know later. As I looked I realised my self harm scars on my upper thighs. I sighed, I hated them and was just glad Remus didn't notice them because his room was too dark, they were embarrassing to me. Though I couldn't stop thinking about the release and calmness it gave me in those dark depressing nights. I immediately shook those thoughts out of my head and continued pulling on my clothes. When I put on my clothes I realized some of the hickies were still noticeable and the bruises on my thighs would slightly show under my skirt when I would walk. Not to say I didn't love flaunting them but people would be suspicious of "the boy" The only issue is I could never tell anyone other than. Isighed. I didn't really feel like moving due to the pain on my bruised thighs so most of the day I relaxed in the common room with Mcgonagall of course coming to make sure I was okay and lecturing me. I used Remus' excuse that I was going for a walk and she allowed it, just advising me to be more cautious next time. I brushed her off and layed back on the couch before my tummy slightly rumbled. 

"I guess I better get something to eat"

I whispered to myself before standing up. I walked out of the common room and up the stairs to the main hall. As I made my way there a familiar face turned the corner. My face lit up as we stopped infront of each other 

"Why hello Professor Lupin"

I said with a bright smile and he smiled back

"And hello to you miss y/n"

As I went to walk past him, he lightly gripped my shoulder and leaned down, whispering very softly

"And don't think I didn't find what you left in my pocket, naughty girl. I wonder what I'll do with you"

He said before resuming his normal posture and walking away as if nothing happened. My face was bright red and I tried to catch my breath before wondering into the main hall which was scattered with students likewise with most Saturday afternoons. I grabbed some food and finally started to think. Last night was amazing it was so euphoric but the fact that I stayed overnight and the playful talking. It seemed to be more to both of us than just some one night stand. I started thinking till I remembered something odd. The moon. Why was I thinking about that and than I remembered, wasn't Remus afraid of the full moon? It was so strange but the obvious answer had to be impossible, right? I have to ask him about that next time I see him, the next full moon was coming up soon. My mind kept going to werewolves but I pushed it out of my head and focused on eating. I finished eating and sat around for about half an hour. I stood up thinking that some sunshine would feel really good right about now. I stood up and walked out of the main hall. My feet pattered across the stone floors as the castle was pretty quiet today, I quite enjoyed it. I decided the clocktower courtyard was a good place for sunshine; high up and had an amazing veiw of the landscape, it really was quite magnificent. When I got to the courtyard it was empty. I sighed in content and sat down on the edge of the large fountain leaning back and feeling the warm sunshine on my skin. Oh Merlin did it feel nice. The slight breeze ran through my hair and I felt nothing but calm.

"Finally caught you alone"

My eyes shot open in surprise as I flipped my head around. Unbeknownst to me, Jason had been following me with two of his friends behind him. I quickly stood up and faced him, my heart pounded in my chest like a jackrabbit.

"What do you want Jason?"

I asked, venom laced in my words. He and his friends chuckled and his eyes darkened

"Nothing, I mean why would I want anything from the slut who embarrassed me infront of the entire class"

He said his face showing nothing but anger now. I stepped back as he stepped closer.

"I didn't do anything, you embarrassed yourself"

I said and he tilted his head as he kept walking closer to me.

"Oh really Is that so?"

He spoke sarcastically. He walked faster and I backed up more until my lower back hit the stone ledge of the tower and I could feel the cold wind rushing through my hair over the ledge. Where the hell was I supposed to go now.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Proffesor Lupin isn't here to save you this time"

His goons laughed and he walked closer, cornering me before I could do a damn thing. I looked up at him trying to not let my fear show through. Sadly my quivering body gave away my real feelings. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. My bare legs ran across the stone ground covering them in small cuts and scratches. I winced in pain but didn't have time to do anything as Jason got ontop of me. His moved his knees using them to push my legs open. I jerked up realizing what he was trying to do. He pushed his hand under my skirt and I slammed my hands into his trying to get him away from me. He just grabbed my arm with his free hand and slammed it against the pavement. I moved enough to slam my elbow into his face. He groaned and let go, enough for me to stand up. I went to run when one of his goons grabbed my hair and pushed me back onto the ground. Jason looked at me, blood dripping from his nose

"You fucking bitch!"

He yelled, his fist came down on my face and I cried in pain as it felt like my cheek had been lit on fire. Another hit on my jaw and I let out a strangled beg. My eyes were fuzzy and my head felt light. Then unrecognized voices of yelling before everything went dark. 

~~~~

I shot awake. Sitting up before my head flipped and I felt sick.

"Hey hey be careful"

I looked to my side and Jess was there with a concerned look and a hand on my shoulder. I took a quick look around, I was in the hospital wing. My head was dizzy

"What happened?"

I asked a Jess started growling

"That fucking wannabe rapist Jason couldn't take no for an answer"

She said and it flooded back to me before she kept talking

"Apparently some guy and his girlfriend went up there and saw what was happening and helped"

I sighed in relief thinking that I'll have to say thanks to whoever did that. 

" Jason was kicked off the quidditch team and him and his little friends are going to be delt with by Dumbledore."

Jess said and I nodded, she looked at me and I turned to her

" Does it look bad?"

I asked gesturing to my face. Jess shook her head

"No just a bruised cheek and a split lip, you'll be okay. As for the bruises on your body I told Madam Pomfrey they were also from Jason"

I giggled slightly as she smiled. Just then someone came running in and right to my bed. Remus. He came rushing over.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

To most people he just seemed like a concerned teacher but me and Jess knew it wasn't that. Jess nodded her head with a smile before stepping away from me so Remus could say what he wanted to. He looked incredibly concerned, his hair was messy and breath heavy as if he had run here

"I'm okay just a little dizzy"

I said and he sat down with his head in his hands

"Im so sorry I should have been there"

My eyes widened and I looked at him

"What do you mean!?"

He looked at me

"You couldn't do anything about that, I shouldn't have been up there alone, it was my fault"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes

"I just want to be able to protect you and knowing I couldn't do that... it kills me"

The way he was talking it was like... he loved me. I looked away blushing at the thought before trying to talk

"You... you're amazing"

I said and he looked at me surprised.

"What?"

He asked confused and I smiled at him

"You want to protect me, you want me to be okay. Nobody has ever cared that much about me, not even my own mother. "

I said and though the mother thing kinda hurt to say, it was true. Remus leaned in hugging me and we talked. Remus wanted me to stay with him while I healed so he could make sure I would be safe. I managed to make up and excuse to Mcgonagall telling her that I was going to head home to heal up for a few days. She immediately allowed it as I expected and madam Pomfrey agreed so I snuck my small suitcase to Remus' room and decided to stay in there with him. When I got to his room, he wasn't there. Like he said he had to speak to Dumbledore and the other teachers about Jason's punishment so I sat down on his bed after setting my small suitcase down against the wall. Sun shone in though the window. I made sure to tell Jess what I was doing incase she needed me but I was just glad to be in Remus' room. It had his scent. It smelt like freshly fallen leaves and a sweetness. I breathed in and felt calm wash over my body. I stood up and walked over to his desk looking at everything on it. There was a few strewn papers and than some books. They caught my eye. 'Magical Creatures', 'Curses and Dark Magic' and... 'werewolves' I looked at the book and thought back to the moon and everything seemed to related. Just as I was about to open the book the door behind me creaked and I spun around to see Remus. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart"

He said coming over and hugging me, before pulling back and placing a kiss on my lips. I relished in it as long as I could before he pulled away. Luckily he didn't notice my snooping around. He sat down on the edge of his bed and patted his lap. I smiled and walked over sitting down. My back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"So we decided his punishment"

He said and I turned slightly to look at him

"Sadly feeding him to the dragons was not an option"

He said and I giggled and he smiled at me

"But he will be sent home for the rest of the year, and will have to come back and do an extra year of he wants to graduate"

I nodded, at least I dont need to see him

"As for his friends, they are not allowed out of Hogwarts under any circumstances and will not attend hogsmead."

I listened, I was glad they were getting punishment for there actions

"But mark my words if they even look at you wrong I will kill them"

He said and I smiled softly. I knew he wasn't joking but still it was sweet. He kissed my shoulder and than my cheek.

"At least you're here with me"

He said and I softly smiled leaning into him. He turned on a movie and let it play in the background as he cuddled me up to him. We layed on my bed, he sat up a little as I leaned on his chest. We talked and relaxed in happiness. it only took a little bit for me to feel sleepiness tugging at my eyelids. I got off the bed and changed into what I normally sleep in. Just panties and a tight crop top, all black. When I was changed I sat back down on the bed and layed against Remus' chest. His soft heartbeat and calm breathing was enough to quickly lull me into a deep sleep.

~~~Remus' POV~~~

I looked over at Y/N. She was asleep. Her eyes were closed and her hair was sprawled across her face. I lifted my hand up and gently swept her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her face was so beautiful, I stared at her face and softly stroked my hand across her thigh. My fingertips felt a weird sensation on her thigh, I felt it for a moment before looking down. There was little pink scars. Multiple ones each a few inches long. I stared, my mind immediately went to the thought that Jason did this. But with a closer look I noticed the cuts we clean, small... inflicted. It hit me. She did this to herself, sadness filled me. Why would she do this? what other pain has she gone through? I looked back up at her calm face, why didn't she tell me? I sighed softly before closing my eyes. Sleeping should get my mind off of it.

~~~Normal POV~~~

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of sheets ruffling. I opened my eyes slightly seeing Remus get out of bed in only his boxers. I smirked sitting up and looking at him. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Goodmorning sweetheart"

He said and I smiled

"Morning to you too, atleast I can stay in your room today"

I said and he smiled at me. He walked over to a dresser and pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"That is true, and it's only Sunday so I can stay with you all day."

I smiled at him as he sat back down on the bed with me. He leaned over and kissed me. When he did I winced slightly. My bruised face felt even more sore today. He looked concerned 

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yeah yeah, just a little sore"

I said smiling, trying to not let it show as to not worry him. He seemed to see right through my facade but stroked my hair softly. I hummed at the calming feeling and genuinely smiled. Remus moved closer to me. And place his hand on mine. I looked up, meeting his eyes. 

"I have a question"

Remus said and I looked at him. He wouldn't meet my gaze. This doesn't seemed good

"Ask away"

I said softly, a little worried

"Last night after you feel asleep... I noticed something"

He paused and I tilted my head confused. He looked up for only a moment before taking again.

"The cuts... the ones on your thighs"

My face flushed and I suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. I wished he didn't see then

"You don't need to tell me... but why?"

He asked, now I was the one looking away from his gaze. I breathed in, I guess he should get some explanation

"My mother... I'm a pure blood so she puts so much pressure on me. Its like I was never actually a person to her, just a bragging right. If I dont ace my courses it's the end of the world for them. What Jason did to me sucks... but it could never compare to what my mother did, that's why I never leave Hogwarts"

I felt tears stinging my eyes. And I could see Remus looking at me with a slightly agape mouth. I quickly lifted my arm up, wiping my tears away before they could fall. It was true I would stay at Hogwarts over winter break and leaving was the absolute worst. My mother never truly loved me. Remus stared at me for a moment before tilting my chin up, as soon as I met his eyes the tears I was holding back came rushing out. I couldnt stop it. All the old wounds were re-opened. He pulled me to him, cradling my head to his chest and petting my hair, his whispered softly to me things like "its gonna be okay" and "I'm here". I cried letting out high pitched sobs till my head began to hurt, I pulled away and looked up at him

"I'm sorry"

I said my tears starting to stop. He looked at me with a sad smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear, I didn't know you went through that. I understand why you did what you did but I just can't feel okay with it."

He said and I hugged him

"You know since I've been around you I haven't thought about cutting or my cuts. Everything that I connect with you just brings me happiness"

I said and smiled, pulling away to look at him. He smiled at me and kissed me again, this time the pain was less and I kissed back. He moved his hand to my waist and maneuvered my body so I was underneath him and he was on top. He pulled away and we just looked at each other before we both softly chuckled. The day was very calming. Remus had brought me tea and some food throughout the day and also some chocolate from his seemingly endless supply. The day was filled with cuddling and unimportant, fun conversations. After a while I had gotten invested in the movie that was playing and kept my eyes glued to the screen. They only left when I felt Remus' hand rub on my upper thigh. I smiled at him and his eyes moved to my lips for a moment till they rested back on my thighs.

"Have you ever been eaten out before?"

He asked and my heart jumped. My cheeks flushed red and a looked away.

"I-I um... No"

I had been with multiple guys but none of them went down on me. I assumed it was that stupid boy thing where eating out a girl was "gross" I sighed I really shouldn't have dated any of the guys I did. I was ripped from my thoughts when Remus moved infront of me. I was sat upright and he kneeled with his large hands on my thighs.

"Do you want to be?"

The question made my suck in a breath. I felt heat in my throat and looked at his eyes. My pupils were blown and heat already made its way into my panties. I nodded my head vigorously. And lifted my hips. He smirked at my neediness and used my raised hip as an invitation to slip my panties down my legs and set them next him him with a odd sense of gentleness before he manoeuvred himself to be layed on his stomach infront of me his face at my hips. He began to kiss around my hip bones and I could feel his hot breaths push against my sensitive skin. A feeling of soft euphoria came to my head and I let my body fall into the feeling. He moved his lips to my thighs and let his tongue drag across the small scars. The tight skin quivered under his mouth and I couldn't help but let the small gesture send a shock not only to my heart but to my core. His lips pulled across my skin till it reached my heat. A whimper was ripped from my throat. He smirked into my soft skin and slowly traced his tongue through my folds in a oddly delicate way that made my body shiver. In a blink of an eye he breathed in and his eyes flashed yellow. My breath hitched at the drastic change and an inhuman growl came from him, the scent of my heat made him go crazy. His mouth was latched onto me in seconds. Soft nips and licks from his rough tongue filled me with pleasure. I gripped the sheets. The feeling was foreign but so incredibly amazing. His tongue than swiped across my clit and my head went fuzzy with euphoria. The feeling was so odd, so weird and yet so pleasurable. It was unlike anything I had felt before. Remus noticed my reaction to his movements and smirked into me before latching his mouth to my clit. A loud moan seeped from my lips

"Oh fuck"

My mind could hardly create words. I could swear I was floating. My mind was gone but in a heartbeat I was back to Remus' room when my climax flowed through my body like a river. Finding is way from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I was in pure euphoria and light. Slowly my vision faded back to me and I finally noticed how much my chest was heaving. My face felt hot and my body was tingling. Remus was running his hands across my thighs as he watched me. I looked at him. His lips had some of my wetness on them. I leaned in kissing his, a slight sweetness came with it.

"You enjoyed yourself"

He said with a smile and I giggled

"It felt like I was on a different planet"

I said still reminiscing on the incredible feeling as I slipped my panties back up my legs. He smiled and kissed my forehead

"I'm glad my little girl"

He said laying down next to me. I turned in my side looking about him. I smiled at him before remembering

"Oh Remus I had something to ask, cuz I can't stop thinking about it"

He smiled at me

"Ask away"

He said and I looked at him

"Why are you afraid of the full moon? I saw that you were when we facing the boggart and I know it sounds crazy but I saw those books about werewolves-... are you okay?"

I stopped mid-sentence when he just looked at me, his face pale. He stood up and walked away from the bed. I sat up and looked at him

"Remus are you okay?"

He wouldn't look at me. I stopped 

"I'm sorry, we dont have to talk about it"

I waited a little before laying down facing away from him. After a few minutes he got into bed and wrapped and arm around me from behind. He kissed my bare should and whispered 

"I'm sorry"

That all he said before we fell asleep. I never got an explanation. The next day I woke up to an empty bed. I was the beginning of the week so he had classes to teach. I would probably head back to classes sometime this week. In the meantime I need to figure out this. I wasn't stupid. Something was definitely connected to werewolves. I feel like he should have already told me if he was one so maybe it has something to do with family members or something. Ugh I couldn't believe I'm getting so worked up over this, I just needed some sort of conformation. The library might have some information, I guess I could make an excuse for being back. I slipped on a hoodie and a skirt before walking to the library. I walked in to an almost empty library as most students were in class. Madam Pince looked up at me and smiled. Unlike other students Madam Pince quite liked me.

"Oh y/n, I didn't know you would be back so soon, how are you feeling?"

She asked softly

"Much better but I'm gonna take a few more days to rest in my dorm, thought I should pick up some books to read while I'm resting"

She smiled at me

"Of course dear"

Though I wasnt a prefect or teacher, Madam Pince allowed me into the restricted section, I always was quiet and followed her rules so she didnt mind me browsing through it. I knew that would be the place where I could find most of the books about curses and hopefully werewolves. I kept in mind that Remus had some books on his desk that I should look through too. I grabbed anything that said werewolf which turned out to only be about 4 books. I snuck back to Remus' room and sat down on the bed. The books were thick and the pages were old. This was gonna take some time. I better start reading. 

~~~~~

A lot of it was basic knowledge but I learned you can be turned by a bite or any transfusion of blood/spit while the person is turned but you can be born a werewolf, if werewolves mate while transformed they can have a normal wolf pup, wolfsbane keeps werewolves sane while transformed and obviously that the full moon is the only time when a werewolf will transform. I didn't really know what I was looking for until I came across something intresting. It read "when a werewolf is in full transformation they're eyes will become yellow. This yellow can also be seen in they're human form when they are in heat or smell the heat of a mate." Well that was it... Remus is a fucking werewolf. I remember that yellow in his eyes when he was with me. They're was too much to say It was anything else. I only realised how long I was reading when Remus walked into the room exhausted. I quickly slipped all of the book in my bag to hide them before he saw. He looked at me and smiled before sitting down on the edge of the bed and falling back so his head rested on my folded lap. I smiled down at him as I played with his hair, trying to act as normal as possible, knowing that he was a werewolf.

"Well one things for sure, last period is incredible boring without you."

I smiled with a blush and leaned down kissing him. I knew I shouldnt mention the werewolf thing but the fact that he didn't tell me kinda sucked. We had been doing this for almost a month and what if something happened and he gets hurt or hurts someone in his werewolf form. I guess the full moon will reveal what I want to know but for some odd reason I had no fear of him

~~~~~

Halfway through the week I had gone back to classes, Remus was glad to be able to see me in last period but sad that I wasn't in his room everynight. It was Friday so I walked in with a big smile as usual but my heart dropped when I saw who was sitting in the front desk... Proffesor Snape. Normally I would walk in and sit down with a wide smile but why was he here? I stood in the doorway till I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I spun around and saw jess

"Girl is everything okay?"

She asked concerned. I shot a side eye to Snape and she looked before smiling. I keep forget she wants to bang him

"Well you got messy on that desk with Proffesor Lupin maybe I can "stay after class" for Snapes lesson"

I slapped her shoulder and she just laughed before we walked in and sat next to each other. Though I couldn't help but think why Snape was teaching. Remus never mentioned it but than it hit me... it's the full moon tonight. I sat through class and as expected Snape found a way to make DADA boring. We had dinner and then went back to our dorms. I kept my mind on Remus though. I was worried about him. He was the type of person who would never even hurt a fly, he must feel so helpless when hes fully transformed. I asked Jess to meet me in the common room after dark and at about 10pm she was sitting across from me on the couch. We whispered being sure to not wake anyone

"So what was so important that I had to stay up"

She asked sleepynes in her voice in her pajamas 

"I need your help with something, and it's really stupid"

I whispered wrapped in my short silk robe. She sighed and looked at me

"What is it?"

"Okay let me finish before you say anything... I think Remus is a werewolf and I need to confirm it"

Jess looked at me for a moment before trying to contain her burst of laughter

"You're so stupid"

I shot her a look before explaining my evidence

~~~~~

"i mean yeah I get why you would think that"

"So will you help?"

"Of - fucking - course, did you think I would say no to our dumb, sleep induced, late night adventures?"

I laughed softly before thanking her. The moon would be fully up soon so Jess and I silently slipped out into the back of the school. I made sure to pack a bag with a few supplies just incase. Sure enough Remus was there pacing back and forth on the back field. We hid behind a pillar and watched him. After a few moments he stoppef and turned slowly walking into the nearby forbidden forest. I looked at Jess to make sure she was still down for this and she nodded. We had already broke multiple school rules, entering the forbidden forest was oddly not the worst we have done, I mean I'm banging a teacher. We quickly followed Remus, just far enough behind that he would not hear or see us. We kept an eye on him but stayed hidden behind thick trees as we followed him deeper into the dark forest. After not long we entered a clearing. We stood for quite a while before the clearing lit up. 

The full moon shone brightly in the sky but it beauty was broken by a painful scream. We watched Remus, his body was contracting and almost pulsing. His clothes ripped and he continued screaming, his screams quickly became more like growls and howls and his body grew larger, the howls stopped and me and Jess stared. A full transformation. His body was covered in dark brown hair and his legs were oddly shaped and looked horribly broken. His hands transformed to paws with large claws over three inches long. It was intimidating, this really is starting to seem like a bad idea. My heart raced as me and Jess stood as still as a statue watching the scene infront of us. Neither of us dared to breath in fear. Remus sniffed around and I quickly became aware of our mistake, he might not be able to see or hear us... but he can smell us. In a matter of seconds he charged at the tree we stood behind. Jess grabbed me and threw us to the ground out of the way at the last second. The tree shook before fully falling over, his strength was inhuman. He turned to us. His eyes yellow, he snarled and stared at us. Whatever he was, he wasn't Remus. He got ready to charge and I stood up

"Remus"

I said shakily pointing my hands down as to not rile him up. He snarled and thick streams of siliva dripped from his sharp teeth. I stood infront of Jess as she stayed on the ground, frozen in fear.

"We are not gonna hurt you"

I didn't know if he could even understand me, but I tried to keep my voice as soft and quiet as possible. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit, I looked in his yellow eyes and he looked back. I thought me and Jess could slowly back away and get back to Hogwarts safety but as soon as I took a step back he charged. He went to swipe me but as he pulled his arm back it caught a thick tree branch. He whimpered in pain and the unexpected result of his swipe. Though his swipe was still strong enough to rip off the tree branch. I managed to avoid the swipe but the broken side of the branch dragged across my arm leaving blood to drip heavily onto my quiver hand and stain the grass as it fell. Remus quickly ran off after that and Jess finally regained composure at my blood covered arm. She quickly took off her hoodie and held it to my arm. We looked at each other before running as fast as we could. We stopped only when we were ar the back doors of Hogwarts and Jess looked at my arm

"Fuck this is bad, we can't even get to Madam Promfry till morning."

I smiled weakly and reached into my bag pulling out gaze.

"This is why I packed a bag"

Jess quickly grabbed the gaze and wrapped my arm as well as she could. The gaze wrapped from my shoulder down to my wrist. Luckily most of the bleeding had stopped and not bled through the gaze.

"Can you just not get injured for once?"

Jess said, we both had finally caught our breath and our adrenaline began to go down. She wasnt wrong I had just healed from my last injuries. It seems I couldn't go a week without getting hurt. I decided to sit with Jess and talk to her about everything we had just seen. She seemed shocked by it but I stayed calm, I had a feeling I would get hurt but I was stupid to wrap Jess into this. She spoke in a worried tone re-telling me what we just saw as if I wasn't there. I nodded and let her rant

"And I can't believe he hurt you"

At that point I stopped her

"We both know that the thing we saw out there wasn't Remus. Well it was but you know what I mean. He wasn't himself and he couldn't be during a transformation, not without wolfsbane."

Jess nodded slightly confused but didn't question me as we sat silently for a few minutes waiting for the sun to rise in the sky. The break of dawn. I stood up from where we are sitting and breathed in

"I'm gonna go find Remus"

I stated but before I walked away Jess grabbed my arm

"Are you crazy?"

She asked with wide eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder 

"Dawn's broke, he'll be human. Head to bed hopefully you can get some rest before everyone else wakes up"

I told her and walked away, this time she said nothing and let me make my way to the forbidden forest. While walking I checked my bag for more supplies and was glad I packed a lot. When I got to the forest I tried to remember my way back to the clearing and after I few wrong turns and retracing I managed to find it. Laying there was Remus. He was back to his human form. His shirt gone and his pants ripped up the legs. I ran over to him and rested his head on my lap. He slowly opened his eyes as I was searching in my bag, he had scrapes and cuts across his body.

"Y/n?"

He asked weakly and I looked down at him softly smiling

"Hey"

I said and than he sat up looking at me

"W-what are you doing out here?"

He asked and I looked at him 

"... You aren't too good about hiding your secrets"

I said and he sighed

"I was going to tell you I swear it on my-"

He cut himself off

"Did... did I do that?"

He said looking at my wrapped arm.

"You didn't mean to"

I quickly replied and he dropped his head into his hands with a pained sound

"Remus I'm fine, you really didn't do anything its was just a few scratches"

He kept his head down till I grabbed his face and raised it up so his eyes would meet mine. Only than did I notice the tears that were brimming. I looked at him with slight surprise 

"I never ever wanted to be one of the people that hurt you"

He said as he traced my self harm scars on my bare thighs

"I didn't want to be like all those horrible people that made you do this"

I looked away as tears started to fill my eyes and forced myself to look back at him as tears ran down my cheeks

"You are the only reason I stopped doing that"

He looked at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back

"The only thing I wish from Merlin is that I can be the one to make you happy... and I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't want you to be afraid of me"

I softly laughed through my tears pulling away to look him in his eyes

"You could never scare me, I know you will always protect me"

He leaned in kissing me before pulling away to say

"Please never forget that"

He asked and I kissed him again

"I don't think you'll let me"

I said before helping him stand and walk it seemed the transformation takes a lot out of him. I managed to get him back to his room, luckily Saturday morning everyone sleeps in so the halls were mostly quiet and we didn't need to sneak around too much. When we got to his room he pulled me down on the bed with him. I giggled 

"Remus I need to get back to my room before McGonagall freaks out again"

"Stay"

Was all he said, I shook my head with a smile but relaxed in his arms and let him hold me

"I love you y/n, you know that right?"

He said his face buried in my neck, I smiled and blushed with a nod

"I love you too Remus"

I said with a kiss to the top of head as he held onto me tighter


	2. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become even closer to Remus, plans are made along with decisions. Remus finally finds out the one thing you have been hiding from him. Also thanks for 2000 reads that's not too bad.

After the whole werewolf discovery Remus was a lot more open with me. I went to his room as often as I could without seeming suspicious. Some nights we wouldn't do anything other than watch a movie and cuddle but I could never want anything else. The only issue was trying to keep it a secret. Considering neither of us could keep our mouths shut when other people were around, especially in class 

~~~~

I raised my hand and Remus yet again picked me to answer. Not surprisingly considering I was the only one who's hand was

"That is called the Cruciatus Curse also known as the torture curse"

I explained by his description of a curse

"That is correct, very very good dear"

I blushed and looked down smiling, I feel like most people assumed I was just a teachers pet but some people would catch us looking at each other, none of them seemed to pay much attention to it though. Remus walked passed my desk and leaned down to whisper in my ear

"Why don't you stay after class, I think I need to speak to you about something"

He said with a smirk, it made a dark blush come to my cheeks and I rubbed my thighs together. With a dark pink blush, I turned to look at Jess who was quietly laughing at me. I slapped her shoulder and turned back to my work

~~~~

So here we are now me staying in class as other people stood up and left, being as this was the last class of the day people were rushing to leave so nobody even noticed the oddly large amount of times I would stay after class. Remus bid all the students goodbye and made sure to lead them all out before closing and locking the class door behind them as I sat on my desk looking at him.

"Is there something you needed sir?"

I asked my voice dripping with innocence but my intentions held none. He didn't say anything as he walked up infront of me before pulling me from my sitting position on my desk, flipping me around and pushing my chest down onto my desk. I sucked in a breath in surprise. As he leaded down over me and quietly whispered in my ear

"So who is this boy that I keep hearing students say is flirting with you"

I blushed in embarrassment. I knew he would hate any boy speaking to me and I could hear the slight anger in his voice. Not directed at me but at the boy who was flirting with me. The boys name was Johnathan, he was in my year and a Gryffindor which was the real reason so many people we talking about it. A Gryffindor flirting with a Slytherin was not unheard of but surely an odd slight. It was just a normal day like any other when Johnathan caught me in the halls and asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmead and get some Butterbeer with him. I accepted to be nice but on my way back realised that this would not make Remus happy. I guess me and him weren't actually together but I didn't want to be with anyone else and after the 'I love you' there was no way he was letting me go.

"His name is Johnathan"

I said quietly and I heard Remus growl in my ear

"So that Gryffindor that won't take him damn eyes of you the entire class"

Oh Merlin, Remus sounded livid. I knew Johnathan was in this class with me but he sat behind me and I never really looked back.

" I guess so"

He let go of me so I stood up straight and turned to face him he looked at me and though I saw anger I could also see some hurt in his eyes

"I heard you went to The Three Broomsticks with him... do you like this boy?"

I looked at him concerned for a moment before a smirk creeped onto my face

"You're jealous"

I said and I blush came up on his cheeks as he looked away.

"You are!"

I said before frowning

"Remus he's just some random boy, I went there with him to be nice"

He looked at me and nodded

"It just worries me"

I looked at him with a confused look and soft eyes

"Why dear?"

I asked and he looked away again

"You are so beautiful-"

I smiled and he kept talking

"You could have anyone you want and I think you are going to realize... so many people are better than me"

I looked at him and almost felt tears come to my eyes he looked down with furrowed brows and I moved closer to him slowly raising my hand up to his soft cheek.

"Remus..."

I made him look down at me before I kept speaking 

"What you don't understand is that you are the only person I want. You make me feel loved, something that I've barley ever felt"

I said and he smiled sadly at me before kissing me softly 

"I hope you know I wouldn't ever pick anyone over you"

I finished and he responded

"And I hope you know I will continue to love you till you don't want me anymore"

I shook my head with a breath out my nose

"Yeah let me know when that day comes"

I said with a raised brow and we both smiled at each other. I grabbed my bag off the ground and stuffed my books in it as he watched me. He wandered back behind his desk and cleaned it up slightly before turning to me.

"I have a question but I'm still wondering if I should ask"

I turned to Remus at his odd statment and tilted my head as I slipped my bag on my shoulder. I didn't say anything because I knew if it truly was important he would tell me. He walked back over to me and placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it before he dropped his hand and cleared his throat getting ready to say something.

"Would you want to go on a date?"

The words coming from Remus sounded very awkward that It put a goofy smile on my face. He blushed darkly and I just smiled at him

"A date?"

I asked and he turned away

"...well you went on a date with that boy, but your mine not his!"

His voice raised slightly like a kid who didn't want to share his toys before his face turned crimson. My jaw dropped slightly before I spoke

"Do you feel that way?"

I asked dropping my bag off my shoulder onto the desk next to me. He tried to regain his composure after that jealous outburst and instead just nodded at my question 

"You're cute when you're jealous"

I said with a sweet smile and he scrunched his nose before saying 

"You have no clue what you're doing to me. Everytime I'm alone all I can seem to think about is you. What you are doing, who you are talking to, if you are having a good time... you are more important than anyone I have ever met"

He whispered the last part and my normally confident front was immediately replaced with bright pink cheeks and a shy personality at his words. I almost teared up before my smile got wide and I ran up to Remus, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping up. He barley caught my waist at my unexpected reaction. Once his surprise was gone he hugged my waist so tight I could feel the breath rush from my lungs but I couldn't mind at all. He let go of me after a few minutes of just holding each other. I smiled at him

"I don't think you have any clue what you are doing to me either"

He smiled as I kept talking

"When I say 'I love you' I mean it. I know nobody can know about this but I dont want this to stop after I graduate... I actually want to spend my life with you"

I tried to stay confident but my shyness was weighting on me and the doubt that maybe I said too much. The fear left me almost immediately at the look Remus gave me. A blush with a smile almost as happy as the first time we said those beautiful three words to each other. The next words were the best thing he could ever say

"I never ever want us to end"

That sentence was enough to make me melt and I could've died happy right there. He smiled and than turned to me again

"Now since that is sorted out, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

He asked putting his hand out. I immediately accepted grabbing his hand with a nod and a smile.

~~~~~

We obviously had to pick some place far from the school and though I would only normally be able to go as far as Hogsmead while in school, with Remus accompanying me we could basically go anywhere. He did the choice of date as I didn't know the area as well as him. He picked a restaurant that sounded pretty nice by the posh name. I was getting ready for the date with Jess. It was Friday night so most students were partying or breaking school rules as me and Jess sat in my room. I had managed to find a beautiful black dress that was shoved in the bottom of the bag I that brought here. It was silk and went down to the floor but had a slit that went all the way up to my panty line and a low neckline giving a very nice veiw of my cleavage. Jess catcalled me as I looked at myself in the mirror

"Damn girl, if I was into chicks I would be all over you right now"

She said and I laughed at her comments. It was classic Jess.

"Now get your hot ass over here so I can do your make-up"

She said and I walked over sitting on the bed next to her with all the makeup sprawled out. I normally did my face pretty normal with a splash of concealer, eyeshadow and winged liner but Jess decided I needed more than that for my date night and I was putting my trust in her so if she messed up I was beating her ass. She began to paint my face as we talked

"I'm surprised y'all are actually going on a date"

She said and I smiled

"I know I was surprised but we talked and something really great happened"

I said and my stupid smile made Jess smirk

"Oh I know that smile. Now what did he do to make you so happy"

"He said he wanted to stay with me, like even after I graduate"

Jess stopped doing my makeup for a moment as she giggled 

"Wasn't that obvious?"

I tilted my head and she sighed, rolling her eyes

"Girl are you blind? Those looks he gives you aren't lust, I took me a while to figure out but that man loves you like you are a fucking goddess... I mean which you are"

She added the last part to lighten the mood and I smiled at her talking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went back to my makeup and than said

"But tell me about tonight"

"Well we are going far from here"

"Of course"

"He told me about this nice restaurant and it seemed way nicer than anywhere anyone has taken me"

"Oh you lucky bitch"

"He told me to meet him near the train station since nobody is ever there, I can barely wait"

Jess smiled at how happy I seemed about tonight

"I'm glad hes taking you out. When this whole thing started I thought you guys were just gonna fuck but it seems you connect so well with each other, like seriously. I'm happy you found someone who treats you like a princess, you deserve it after all the shit you've been through"

She said and it was one of the few moments that Jess got really serious and sweet.

"Aww Jess"

She blushed and huffed when I hugged her but I knew she liked these moments as much as me.

"Now shut up so I can put your lipstick on"

She returned to her lighthearted self as I pulled away. She finished my makeup and made sure my hair ran over my shoulders nicely. I looked in the mirror and I looked stunning.

"Wow Jess you know your way around a makeup brush"

"Its years of me watching my mother neglect me to do her makeup"

We both laughed at her joke before I took another look. My eyes were dusted in a rose gold eyeshadow with my trademark winged eyeliner but done a little different. My lips were the same rose gold as my eyes. She also did contour, blush, highlighter and many others I hadn't used ever but damn I looked hot.

"There you go girl, now you're gonna be feeling good and looking great and it's about time for you to head out"

I looked at the clock which read 7:00pm. 

"I only have to be at the meet spot for 7:30 I can wait a little longer"

Jess went silent for a moment and gave me a look

"Ohh, what boy is it tonight?"

I asked, placing my hands on my hips, knowing she wanted me out so she could get some cute boy in her bed

"Some ravenclaw kid, been staring at my ass like it's a rare gem, seemed like he could be fun"

I giggled before nodding and quickly slipping on a pair of black stilettos

"Well have fun"

"You too"

She responded before I left out a back door as to not be seen. I realised that leaving early was actually a good idea since I had to walk to the train stop. I kinda regretted wearing heels as my feet were already starting to hurt by the time I got to the tracks. I looked up, the sky was beautiful, stars everywhere and a crescent moon. I would be fine if Remus even just wanted to sit and look at the stars tonight

"Holy shit"

I whipped around to see Remus staring at me, it was odd hearing him swear but it assured me that this outfit was a good pick. Remus looked great, a nice dress shirt and pants with his trademark trenchcoat over it.

"You look great"

I said and he walked up placing his hands on my hips which looked fucking amazing wrapped in this dress 

"If I look great than you must be from the heavens"

He said with a sly smirk. Any awkwardness between us seemed to disappear into the night as he looked down at me

"I love you"

I said and he smiled

"I love you too"

We walked for a while till we got to a car, I nice black one and we went to the restaurant. The ride was about half an hour and we sat in comfortable silence as I was in awe at the beauty of the sky and Remus was distracted by the beauty of the woman sitting next to him. I felt us land and smiled, excited. Like a real gentlemen he got out and walked around opening the door for me. It was nice to know that chivalry isn't dead but with most of the juvenile boys now-a-days it was hanging on for dear life. He held my hand as we walked into the restaurant and I gasped when we got in. It was like something out of a romance film, there was even a fountain. The walls were white and there were extravagant statues on the sides of the entrance and around the restaurant. I knew the place was nice but I didn't expect anything like this. I was in awe. As I looked around Remus spoke to the host who than guided us to our seats. Which were very comfortable chairs and and table decorated with a white table cloth, candles and a vase of beautiful red roses, my favorite.

"I hope you like this"

Remus said also looking at the beauty of the restaurant I looked at him and had to pull my dropped jaw up

"Remus this is absolutely amazing, you are the best boyfriend ever"

I immediately realized what I said blushed and my statment. Remus raised a brow and smiled at me

"Boyfriend sounds kinda weird, hopefully you'll let me make that husband some day "

He said and I blushed darker than ever and my jaw dropped as he just smirked picking up the menu knowing how he affected me with that balsy statment. 

One thing that was nice was nobody was staring at us weird. Since I looked much younger than him I assumed people would be looking at us disgusted but every waiter that met my gaze, smiled at me. I smiled at the comfortable environment before looking at my menu, the prices weren't even on the menu which told me this place was very overpriced. Most of the things on the menu I had never heard of but I picked the one that sounded the best even though I risked not liking it. The waiter came over and smiled at me

"Hello, my name is William and welcome to our wonderful establishment. Can I start you folks off with drinks?"

I wasn't legal to drink and Remus was driving so we both just got water. As the waiter walked away to get us the drinks he smiled at me a gave my body a look down. I looked away and shook my head, even out of school men are like that. I really scored with Remus. Speaking of him, he was glaring daggers at the waiter we just spoke to.

"Remus~"

I purred and as his gaze met mine, his eyes immediately softened.

"Yes darling?"

He said with a soft smile and I smiled back at him before purring out

"Getting jealous again?~"

He sighed, the voice I put on made my words sound like silk but he knew I was just using it to tease him.

"Its like everyone wants you"

He said but luckily it was in more of a playful voice and not filled with sorrow. I smiled

"To be honest, I used to love the attention but since I got with you, it's just become tedious and irritating"

He smiled

"So you don't like when other men call you beautiful?"

He asked teasing me now. I raised a brow at his remark

"It may have been different when you were a kid, but I mostly get called sexy or a slut, not beautiful"

Remus frowned. But I just smiled which only took a moment for Remus to smile at me.

"Don't worry, I don't pay attention to them, the only person I pay any attention to is you"

I said leaning my elbow on the table and resting my chin in my hand. Remus smirked at me and went to say something when the waiter came back placing two glasses full of water on the table.

"Are you ready to order dear?"

He turned to me acting as if Remus didn't even exist. I raised a brow and said

" actually I need a minute, why don't you take my husband's order"

I said and Remus was shocked for a moment before realizing the game I was playing A.K.A get this asshole to stop staring at me. The waiters smile dropped to anger and he blushed before he forced a smile turning to Remus but I could tell he was steaming and I intentionally did it to embarrass him. Remus ordered with a smirk at the man and I ordered before he quickly walked away. Me and Remus looked at each other before laughing softly 

"Wow you let him down real easy"

He said and I smiled

"Oh cuz you hated me calling you my husband right"

He laughed before smiling at me

"It actually sounded amazing, maybe I should make that a reality sooner than I thought"

I blushed and he just smiled at me. Within the next hour our food came and our waiter was cold to us but we couldn't care less. The food looked amazing and tasted even better. Me and Remus had an amazing dinner and a few hours later we left the restaurant hand-in-hand. Remus opened all the doors for me and as I got into the passenger seat of his car I leaned back and closed my eyes smiling with happiness flowing through me but also excited for tonight. I couldnt wait to get back to Hogwarts and jump on Remus. He got into the Driver seat and began driving. I than looked back and realized we were going In the opposite direction of Hogwarts.

"Remus where are we going?"

I asked happily and he turned to me

"I have another surprise tonight. But you'll have to wait to see it"

"You aren't gonna take me in the woods and murder me. Right?"

I smiled as he just shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes. I kept glancing over at Remus with a huge smile till he finally gave in and told me

"Okay, okay. I got us a hotel room for the weekend and don't worry the teachers know you are going to be gone so everything is set"

I smiled, he really had this planned out. We drove through beautiful woods till we got up to a downtown area that was lit up like time square. We drove through it stopping at a nice looking hotel that stood tall with what looked like dozens of floors. We parked and we walked to the front of the hotel.

"Remus you are too good to me"

I said looking up at him, noticing that even in my stilettos he still stood much taller than me.

"Anything to make my princess happy."

He said placing a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let him stroke my cheek for a moment before we went inside. The lobby was nice, marble floors and couches set up and a bar I could see on the second floor that was bustling with people. We went to the front desk and Remus got our key card. Room 609. We pressed the sixth floor when we got into the elevator. We got to our floor and walked to our room. Remus smiled at me as he pressed the key card to the scanner and with a click of a lock he opened the hotel door. I stepped in as he closed the door behind us. There was a large king bed with a television across from it and the far wall had a curtain pulled over it. I walked over as Remus watched me and pulled back the curtains, seeing the night sky and the lit up city stretch. I turned to Remus and ran up kissing him. He immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist 

"This is gonna be so fun"

I said looking at him as I pulled away from his lips. He smiled flashing his teeth

"I know princess, we are all alone, nobody can stop us from doing whatever we want"

He leaned in and whispered the last part into my ear making me blush and breath out. Remus pulled away with a innocent smile before sitting on the bed, patting his lap. It seemed oddly fimilar. I pulled up my dress so I could sit on his lap. My panties were pressed to his dress pants as he ran his finger over the exposed skin of my thigh. 

"You are such a tease, you don't know how hard it was for me when I saw you in this dress to not just take you right there. Rip your dress and mess up that pretty makeup you got on."

He said in a low voice and kept eye contact. I was blushing like a sinner in church but I refused to take my eyes away from his. The way his fingers danced on my thigh was so innocent till he gripped onto my soft flesh and quicky flipped me so I was on my back and his hands were at the sides of my head, staring down at me.

"But now we are all alone and I can do whatever I want to your body"

His eyes flashed a dangerous yellow and I whimpered. In these moments he has me wrapped around his finger, my confident demeanor gone and replace with full submission.

"Do you want that my good little kitten"

He asked sweetness dripping from his voice as he softly held my chin so I couldn't look away. I whimpered

"Use your words baby"

He said and I looked up at him through glazed eyes

"Yes daddy, please"

I said and he smiled his fingers slipping from my chin and slowly wrapping around my neck. He squeezed softly making me suck in a breath. He smirked and his eyes flashed yellow again. I was completely under his control. My eyes dripped with lust as I stared up at him. He squeezed his hand a little harder and my head stared to feel light. I felt faint and just as fast as the feeling came, it left. His hand had left my throat and he allowed the blood to rush back to my head giving me a dull pain for a moment. He watched me come back to the present before I was flipped onto my stomach. I was surprised before I felt my dress being hiked up. I lifted my body and arms slightly to help him get it off of my and when he did it was quickly discarded to the side of the bed without a second thought. I sighed knowing that it was gonna need to be ironed again know but I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain on my thigh. I jolted and looked back to see Remus sinking his teeth into my thigh. Not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a nice mark with his overly sharp teeth. He smirked when he saw me looking before moving up my body finally looking at what I was wearing 

"Oh and what is that?"

He said his voice deep and heavy

"I may have bought a little something when I was in town"

I said referring to the lingerie. A black set. A thong that was laced in the front and straps that went across my ribs connecting the panties to the bra which was laced to the heavens with beautiful embroidery. He flipped me over once again to get a better look at me. His eyes held the yellow hue and he got the same possessiveness that he always got when he was on top of me. Staring at my body an inhuman growl came from deep in his throat it seemed to rock through my body seeing heat to my already dripping core. I reached out for his tie trying to get it off with not much success. Remus raised a brow at my struggling before slamming my hands back down on the bed and reaching into his back pocket

"I never said you could touch me dear"

And dangling from his fingers was a shining metal. Handcuffs.

I breathed out in slight fear but also excitement, my body undecided on how It felt about this. I put my hands together above my head and he smiled at my submission. I felt the cold metal touch my wrists but refused to flinch as Remus locked them. I tested the strength only getting my hands a few inches apart from each other until the cuffs dug into my skin. I rested them above my head and looked up at Remus. He began undoing his tie. He got it loose and pulled it over his head before quickly unbuttoning his shirt. As he did I saw the scars I had become fimilar with. Some old and some still fresh from his last transformation. Especially the ones that decorated his right hand and wrist. I couldn't help it, everytime I saw the scars my body filled with need. I wanted him. I want to make Remus feel good. I want to be his. He was on his knees beside me his pants still on but an obvious bulge through them. My mouth opened almost on instinct and I breathed deeply. I looked up at him before saying

"Please"

Remus smirked. 

"Sorry dear I didn't quite get that"

"Please"

I repeated and Remus smirked wider

"Sorry I just don't know what you want"

Oh he wants me to beg now does he... well hes gonna get what he wants and more

"Please daddy. I want you to shove your cock down my throat and fuck my face till I'm choking and begging for air"

He didn't need to be told twice. In a matter of second his trousers hit the ground with a soft thud. And he was next to me now. His dick right infront of my face. He grabbed my head but didn't do anything yet. I leaning in licking the tip. Than all the way from the base to the top. He was groaning. I messed around for only a little bit before finally slipping him into my mouth but with a forceful push on my head his dick was deep in my throat. My eyes widened and I pulled off almost choking. Remus let me breath with a soft laugh. I shot him a look and he just smirked

"You can look at me all you want but sweetheart, you are in no position to do anything about it"

He said with a quick look to my cuffs. I growled but couldn't deny that when Remus dominates me and uses me, I start dripping. I took him back in my mouth without much hesitation. He thrusted in softer this time letting me go at my own pace and deepness for a moment. For the first time with any guy I actually always wanted Remus to enjoy himself so my "dick sucking game" had gone from good to amazing. I could take him pretty deep in my throat and my tongue could work wonders. I took him a few inches in my mouth and back out running my tongue along it with every bob of my head. I sped up my pace, going deeper and faster and I heard Remus groan out my name which had become the hottest sound to ever reach my ears. I glanced up. Remus had his eyes closed with his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, one hand pulling at his own hair and one tangled in mine. He groaned and I felt him twitch in my mouth. I knew he was getting close so I pulled my mouth away with a sweet smile. Remus looked at me his eyes keeping that dangerous yellow that told me I was about to be in unimaginable pleasure. Before I could make him cum though he pulled me off of him. He made quick work of pulling my panties off and uncliping my bra. The handcuffs made it tough to get it off but with some maneuvering I was fully bared for him. He got inbetween my legs and pushed them so they were over his shoulders and his cock was hovering over my entrance. I was thrusting my hips up, begging for friction. He had intentionally not touched me this entire time, knowing I was desperate.

"Don't worry baby, daddys about to make you feel really good"

With that last sentence, he pushed inside of me. With no foreplay on me the stretching was verging on painful but damn it burned so good. Knowing he was inside of me, filling me, making me his was enough for me to take it. I few seconds of pain was worth what he was going to make me feel. He pushed more till he was buried deep in my tummy. We both moaned out and after a moment he was moving. Not slow but slamming into me immediately. He needed this just as much as me. The week had been busy and Jess said she needed some "girl time" with me so this is the first time in days that we had been alone together and for an older man he could fuck me everyday and night If he wasn't so busy and as a hormonal girl I could not mind that a single bit. He slammed into me making me scream. I tugged at the handcuffs and moved my hands behind Remus' head to pull him down and kiss me. Both of us were moaning into the kiss. I could be as loud as I wanted. Nobody could hear us, we were completely alone. I felt my first orgasm running over me. I pulled away from the kiss and I screamed out

"Fuck! I love you!"

I cursed tightening around him and Remus' eyes shot open at my words. I seemed to turn him on more and if it was possible to go harder, than he just did. The bed was rocking and squeaking. It was banging against the wall. I was worried we might break it but the pleasure was too much for me to do anything about it. I moved my hands again to behind my head grabbing onto the bed post. Remus was slamming against my g spot and my second orgasm washed over me before I even knew it was happening. Remus just kept going. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure made tears fall down my cheeks but I kept begging for more and Remus was not one to disappoint.

"You are fucking gorgeous"

He said watching my face as he kept pounding into me. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up slightly while continuing to pound me. His chest was pressed against mine and I was enveloped in warmth. I couldn't be in more pleasure... or so I thought. He reached down in between us and rubbed my clit. My body jolted with a yelp which quickly melted into a loud moan. I was sounding like a slut in heat but I couldnt be bothered to stop the pornagrahic sounds falling from my mouth. I couldnt believe Remus was still going. I had felt like hours now. Not like I was complaining but my body was overflowing with moans and pleasure and at this point orgasms were ripping through me with no mercy. I couldnt even make words anymore. Strangled moans were falling from my lips and I was loving it more than anything. I started to feel his thrusts falter and I knew he was close. I could push him over quickly 

"Please daddy I want to be covered in your cum"

That was enough for him and he pulled out cumming all over stomach and chest. He moved back, sitting on his knees, breathing heavy. I smiled and just looked at him. He got up and walked to the bathroom, coming back a moment later and cleaning off my tummy with a damp towel. When he finished, he laid next to me with a kiss to my cheek and quickly undid the cuffs placing them on the side table. I rubbed my wrists

"Are they sore?"

He asked motioning to my wrist.

"Just a little, nothing bad"

I said with a soft smile and he grabbed my wrists kissing both of them softly and rubbing them. It was comforting. 

"You know I would do anything to make you smile?"

He said and I turned on my side to face him. I tilted my head at the odd question.

"Its just. After what you told me about your family..."

I looked away at the mention of my parents 

"I want to make you happy and after this year is over... I want you to come stay with me"

I sat up in shock at his suggestion and looked at him with a dropped jaw.

"Remus..."

I said and he sat up putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Its just, I know you don't want to go back to your mother... I just thought you would want to stay with me-"

"No Remus its not that, I would love to stay with you... but than people would definitely know about us"

"Yes I know"

He said and I tilted my head

"You would lose you job"

"I would probably end up leaving anyway, with the whole werewolf thing, it would put students in danger"

he said and quickly glanced at the fading scar on my arm. He kept talking 

"...and to be honest it would be nice if people knew you were mine. They would stop hitting on you"

I giggled

"I'm not sure they would stop hitting on me"

"Well atleast they will be ready to get knocked out"

Remus responded and I laughed with a smile.

"If you are okay with it... I would love to stay with you but let's keep this a secret till after I graduate. I dont want to have to face Snape everyday instead of you in dark arts"

He smiled at me

"I don't think I could live if I couldn't see you for four months"

"Geez your right, the year is more than half over"

I said finally thinking about it.

"I'm really gonna miss making out in your classroom... and my teacher kink"

I whispered the last part and Remus' eyes shot open

"Excuse me?"

Remus asked and I tried to quiet the loud laughter threatening to fall from my lips by covering my mouth.

"No it's nothing"

"Oh really, teacher kink? Huh I wonder what kinks I haven't found out yet"

"Oh hun you havent even gotten to the tip of the iceberg"

His eyebrow raised

"Is that so? Because I think I know quite a few"

I tilted my head with a smirk

"Is that so"

I said mimicking him. He smirked

"Let's see... daddy kink, spanking, biting, handcuffs, you also seem to like the risk of being caught. I assumed a praise kink along with a degrading kink considering you like being called a good little slut..."

I smirked 

"and you obviously love being dominated"

He said tilting up my chin. He could tell I loved being dominated even out of the bed room. I liked him to be the leader 

"Not bad, you're attentive"

Remus smiled with pride 

"But there are more"

His smile dropped

"Wait what did I miss"

I giggled 

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

"Oh I guess I haven't seen everything yet"

He said and I smiled

"Not even close hun, and I'm a hell of a lot of fun~"

I purred in his ear. Resting my head on his shoulder as we both laid back on the bed.

"But you really want me to stay with you?"

"Of course. I know you don't want to go to your house so you can live with me. I got quite a big house and it's not too far. You could also then meet my childhood friend"

"You have friends?"

I said surprised, joking. He glared and I just laughed 

"Yes his name is Sirius"

"Wait I know that name"

Remus went silent

"Didn't a guy name Sirius escape from Azkaban?!"

"...he wasn't guilty"

"...Oh my God your friend is a convict, oh sorry innocent escapee"

"I feel like you don't trust that he innocent"

"No no I trust everything you tell me, if you tell me hes innocent than hes innocent but I would like to hear the story at a later time"

He smiled at me

"I'm glad you trust me but yes he is one of my closest friends... or I guess my closest friend. I've known him since Hogwarts and also the boy who lived, Sirius is his godfather"

My jaw dropped. The boy who lived. A kid in 3rd year who I believed was by the name of Harry. With some research and my eavesdropping I heard a bit 

"Oh that kid who's gonna fight in that upcoming wizard war"

Remus' jaw dropped

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid and the teachers and Harry really should go to a more private place before spilling a bunch of details" 

Remus sighed.

"I'm not surprised"

I smiled with pride 

"We dont think is actually gonna happen there is just a lot more dementors around today so I had to teach him Expecto patronum"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

I said louder than expected and Remus looked at me with wide eyes

"S-sorry"

I apologized with a blush

"Its just your teaching him that. I'm in my final year and I have aced every charm except that"

"Every charm?"

Remus asked with a raised brow and smile and I raised a brow of my own with a straight face

"I'm a pure blood if I dont know everything by my seventh year I am a "disgrace" to my family. Even though they don't teach it in school its important"

I said saying what my mother said to me.

"But it's just so hard, speaking of, what is your patronus?"

Remus went quiet

"... a wolf"

"Oh so I'm guessing you cast non-corporeal patronuses right"

Remus smiled slightly

"Well you definitely know how the charm works"

I smiled

"I've been trying like crazy since fifth year to do it and nothing happens"

Remus pet my hair

"Maybe I can teach you sometimes dear, I would like to see what your Patronus is"

I smiled and nuzzled into Remus and he pet my hair till I fell into a deep sleep.

The weekend was amazing we went for walks around the nearby town and even went to some muggle shops. I had never seen some of the things. Again as a pure blood I was taught to stay away from anything muggle even though some of my close friends were muggle born. The weekend was fun and a great break so when we got back Sunday night. I was relaxed and ready for classes tommorow. Jess was asleep when I got back so I knew she would make me spill to her tommorow morning.

~~~~~

"Y/n get your ass up!"

I woke up to Jess shaking me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I checked my clock; 6 AM

"Jess I don't even get up for class for another hour, why are you getting me up?"

"Oh your right I should have gotten you up earlier now you have to shove the whole weekend into only one hour, you better talk fast hun"

She said and I just shook my head with a smile trying to get the sleepiness to leave me.

"Fine I could sum it up pretty quick. Expensive dinner and handcuffs"

Jess smirked

"Oh girl you know I'm a even kinkier bitch than you, you gotta give me detail"

I scoffed

"I doubt that"

I almost rolled my eyes at myself, why am I bragging about that. I thought for a second 

"Yeah okay "

Jess said sarcastically 

"But whatever, details now"

I smiled

"Fine just keep your voice down before you wake the other girls"

~~~~~

"You always make me jealous girl... I can only imagine that Snape is a kinky bastard, like with how much he likes to discipline students I would totally let him punis-"

"Jess please, I dont want to think about Snape like that or hear about it... unless of course it happen"

Jess just giggled and agreed to shut her mouth. We got ready and headed to the great hall for breakfast. I ate quickly and headed to my first class, Jess walked next to me. We were both straight-A students but that didn't mean we were good kids, we broke rules at every turn and if you met us we seem like the girls who would be failing. The only reason we went to class early was so we could gossip about the other students while the class was fully empty.

"She was a complete bitch, like I was gonna get dick and than he's like "oh I can't come Vernoica said she needs me" like bullshit she just told him that cuz she a jealous whore"

Jess ranted to me about a girl that said one bad thing about me in first year and now Jess has it out for her. Everything she said or did was criticized by Jess. She would breath and Jess would lean over to me and say

"Ugh did you hear that, bitch gon breath"

It did give me a good laugh. Soon proffesor Flitwick came in and we immediately went silent and sat up straight looking like the perfect little students that the teachers think we are. Them being completely oblivious to the horny, rule breaking, swearing teenage girls that we actually are. Flitwick made me do some demonstrations to help out other students and with much hesitation someone managed to pull Jess to the front and make her show the proper stance, very awkwardly if I say so. Though Jess aced classes easily, she was seen as cool and she said people knowing she was smart would ruin her rep. I laughed everytime she said that because people knew I was smart and I was still in the "cool" group with her.

Potions class was filled with Jess giving Snape dreamy looks and him grimacing anytime he would see her love struck eyes which left me to make my potion alone.

Caring for magical creatures was... disastrous as always and a few other classes passed by until I got to see my man again. I literally was getting nothing but perfect in Defense Against the Dark Arts and not even because of my relationship. Simply because when Remus spoke I listened with a passion. I walking into class and looked at Remus. As he saw me I mouthed "I love you" and Remus smiled 

"Hey y/n!"

I whipped around the noise spooking me. Standing there was non other then...

"Jonathan hey"

I said with a odd smile and he smiled happily looking down at me while I leaned my back against my desk.

"I had a great time at Hogsmead with you"

He said and I nodded feeling very awkward while trying to keep my smile

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to to out again on Friday?"

A side glance to Remus and he watched the interaction intently. He flipped me a stern look and I felt my heart skip a beat. If looks could kill. I turned back to Jonathan already being quiet for too long. His smile was so big he looked like a kid on Christmas. Fuck. I don't even want to date him but hes just so nice. I don't wanna break his little heart

"You know... me and Jess actually have plans. I'm all booked up but maybe another time"

I said quickly making an excuse and he nodded his smile dropping a little.

"Well I'm open whenever so I can't wait"

He said and walked to his seat behind me, sitting down. I sat down next to Jess and she nudged my shoulder. 

"So what are these plans we have on Friday?"

She said with a smirk and I dropped my head

"I just don't wanna break his heart and I had to make an excuse"

"By the look on Proffesor Lupins face you might not even have a chance to break poor Jonathans heart before Lupin does it... like literally"

She said and I looked up to see Remus with a glare directed at Jonathan. He was ready to tear that kid apart and no doubt I was gonna get a talking to for not harshly refusing. 

The class was basic. We just practised some spells and charms that we had learned to make sure we had perfected them. Remus came up and acted like he was perfecting my stance but that was bullshit my stance was flawless he just wanted to touch me again. While holding my waist he said

"I'll have to talk to Jonathan"

I dropped my Jaw as Remus walked off. He better not say anything but as I thought that I saw him walk over to Jonathan. He said something and Jonathan blushed and his smiled dropped. I sighed, poor boy. After class I walked up to Remus 

"What did you say to him Remus"

"Nothing dear"

I shot him a look. He smiled

" I just said I saw him flirting with you and he should be careful because her daddy would kill him if he tried to date her. So I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore"

"Oh please my father wouldn't ever-"

Remus was smirking at me. I realised that he hadn't said father.

"Oh you sly bastard"

I said before he laughed softly. A wholesome cute laugh, the laugh I loved to hear for him. I crossed my arms but could help the smile that crept onto my face at his happiness.

"Well I had to be careful what I said but I didn't lie to him so you can't really be mad at me"

"Remus first of all I don't think you are even capable of doing something to make me mad... you are too innocent"

"Says the girl who got fucked to oblivion by me"

I looked away with a blush. But ignored it and kept talking 

"Second of all you technically told the truth so I guess I can't say anything"

Remus smiled.

"I love you"

I said walking out with a wink. Remus just smiled at me and nodded.

"Love you too"

He said as I left with a smile. But my smile dropped, I was immediately met with Snape and I gave him a straight face

"What were you speaking of with a teacher?"

He asked and I internally sighed but my face didn't change. I looked in his eyes but suddenly my head hurt and some images flashed I breathed deeply before talking, trying to be witty

" I was wondering if there was extra work I could do, you know these classes are too easy for me, even potions"

The only way to beat a bastard is to be a bastard right back. He scowled before turning away

"You best stop staying "after class" or your little wolf will get fired"

I kept my face straight till he walked away fully and than I groaned. He out bastard me. Fuck I shouldn't have looked in his eyes. He knows now. I didn't know why he wouldn't immediately report this to Dumbledore but I could only assume it was because I am a Slytherin and a teacher and student relationship would be one of the biggest scandals the school has seen. Either that or he didn't say anthing because the school needed Remus to help Harry. Whatever the reason was I was just thanking Merlin that Snape for once was giving me a break. I rushed to the main hall and sat down next to Jess

"Hey-"

"Snape knows"

I cut her off and she dropped her fork

"How?!"

She said it a little too loud and the hall went silent looking at her before she closed her mouth. People slowly looked away and went back to there food. Only then I answered 

"He read my mind, I knew that headache wasn't out of no where"

"This is horrible, your gonna get kicked out, I'm gonna miss you"

She said looking like she was about to cry. I slapped her on the shoulder 

"No Jess, he's not telling Dumbledore and I have a few ideas why"

~~~~~

I told Jess my theorys and she nodded

"I mean It makes sense I guess you'll just have to worry about seeing him twice tommorow"

"What are you talking about?"

I asked confused 

"Well Remus takes a day off before the full moon and the full moon is tommorow night"

She said matter-of-factly shoving some salad in her mouth. 

"Fuck"

I whispered to myself and stood up walking out of the hall while Jess called after me but it was muffled by her full mouth. My hair blew past my shoulders as I walked thought the halls. Me and Remus talked a little about the werewolf stuff but I know he didn't like it so I mostly kept my mouth shut about it but the full moon came quicker than I thought and I never got to ask. I walked up to the wall of his private chambers and knocked. I heard shuffling and the door opened

"Oh y/n, I wasn't expecting you darling"

But he moved to the side and let me walked in 

"Remus you need to tell me what to do"

"Dear what's wrong"

"When you turn how can I help you?"

Remus looked at me and smiled softly

"You are so sweet my love... but there isn't anything you can do. I turn and that's it... I'm not me anymore. It's best if you just leave me alone"

"But Remus those marks. You have new ones every transformation"

He sighed

"That's a good sign, if I'm hurting myself it means I didn't hurt anyone else"

My heart cracked 

"Is that why you go to the forbidden forest?"

He nodded and then looked down

"When I was younger and went to school here they used to lock me in a place they called the shrieking shack every time I would transform and I couldn't hurt anyone else so I hurt myself."

He pointed to the scar on his face but continued 

"Just stay calm dear, I'll be fine. Just give me 2 days and I'll be back to normal in no time"

~~~~~

Class the day of the full moon was horrible from what I learned the transformation is painful and the day before the person is in immense pain. I just wanted to see Remus but he told me to stay away. Now im laying in bed at midnight wide awake. He told me to leave him but I can't. I still had a trick up my sleeve but I didn't know if it would work... it was still worth a try though. I threw on a hoodie a some shorts before sneaking outside. The moon was full up in the sky shinning. It sucked how Remus couldn't enjoy it. I walked slowly up into the forbidden forest. I breathed in. It's worth the risk. 

I thought before concentrating, within a few seconds I felt myself changing. And when I opened my eyes I was lower and I had successfully transformed. My animagus form. A wolf. It was very uncommon for people to have a form this powerful. Most people had a cat or dog but wolf was so much more powerful. My family was know for having strong animagus'. My father was a dire wolf, like me and my mother, a leopard. I was forced to practice since I was about 5. Luckily I took after my dad, if I was a normal animagus my mother would be livid. I could turn easily now, after about 13 years of practice. It wasn't very common so people would brag about being a cat or whatever but I kept my mouth shut. I was more powerful then them all but I prefer to kept my strengths low key. Only my parents knew but I never told Remus. He won't even cast Expecto Patronum since it's a wolf. He would hate me and thats what I was scared of but my thought was werewolf = wolf. Well not exactly but hopefully it was close enough that I could calm him and get him to a point where he wouldn't try to attack me.

I used my enhanced sense of smell to track down Remus' unique scent. Pine, chocolate and something that made me feel warm. I quickly was able to follow him. I ran till the smell was everywhere and ahead was Remus. I watched. He was scratching at himself and howling. It hurt me to watch. He scratched his arms and chest. I felt tears come to my eyes and drip into my paws as I watched. I saw his claw come up to scratch his face and I couldnt watch any longer. I pounced on him, not enough to hurt him but enough to distract him from hurting himself. Being a dire wolf I was about the same size as Remus form if not bigger. My animagus was probably triple my actual size. But it made it easy for me to tackle Remus and not get myself hurt in the process.

He threw me off of him and I hit a tree, whimpering. I stood up quickly and decided my plan might work now. I ran and as expected Remus chased. I ran just fast enough to make sure he was close behind and wouldn't lose my scent. When I had got him where I wanted, I sped up and put some distance between us before turning and planting my paws in the ground and when he got close I snarled at him. He paused and his dangerous yellow eyes looked at me. He growled too but didn't move to attack me. I made sure to look right in Remus' eyes. I seemed to stop his growling. He stared at my eyes as I stared at his. Than he whimpered and lowered his stance so I knew he wasn't going to attack. He slowly walked up to me and I circled him still being cautious. The more I looked In his eyes the closer he got and than we were almost touching. I looked up at his form and he just looked in my eyes and calmed. He leaned slightly down and I saw his nose twitch as he smelt me and any agression seemed to melt away as he dropped to his knees

I closed my eyes when a light shone on them. A quickly glanced and I knew what was happening. Dawn had broke, the sun was raising. Remus' form looked at me and kept calm and the minute the sun rose Remus began to transform back. He growled slightly as he turned back but there Remus was. Back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at me I saw fear immediately fill his face as he tried to get up and I felt hurt. I knew he would be afraid. I quickly turned back before he could run. He than stood shocked, finally realizing what I was. 

Before I could stop, tears started running down my face and loud sobs left my mouth. The look of fear on Remus' face broke my heart. He was scared of me. I let my hair cover my face and get soaked with my tears as I covered my face and fell to my knees. I expected Remus to run away after he found out what I was but what I didn't expect was the warm hug that enveloped my. My sobs halted for a moment and I opened my eyes seeing Remus hugging me. Than my sobs just got harder as I hugged him back, crying till I couldn't anymore. Slowly my tears came to a stop and Remus held me, petting my back and hair. He only pulled back after he was sure I was done crying, he looked at me. instead of fear or confusion, his face held nothing but a soft and warm look. But I was filled of fear

"Darling"

He stroked my face and kissed my forehead. I was terrified 

"Hey, calm down. I'm not mad or scared... just why didnt you tell me... You don't have to explain if you don't want to"

I shook my head

"No it's just... you hate wolves... you hate anything connected to wolves... how could I know you wouldn't hate me"

I said and tears started to brim again but I held them back. Remus looked at me and than smiled softly. He kissed me

"I could never and will never hate you... you came out here and tried to help me even after I told you not to... if that ain't love I don't know what is"

He kept talking

"I'm so sorry that I made you fear telling me this... I never want you to fear telling me anything"

"I just didn't want to scare you, I just thought if I went to my animagus form when you transformed maybe I could calm you..."

I paused finally realizing. My eyes widened 

"... and it worked"

Remus looked shocked

"Wait... I remember smelling your scent and than my heart beat slowed. I didn't feel the hunger or anger. I didn't want to hurt you"

We looked at each other

"How did you know that would work?"

He asked 

"I didn't"

I responded and Remus shot a look at me

"Y/n what if it didn't, you could have been killed"

"I could have been killed last time too but I wasn't"

I argued back. And Remus sighed. I knew he wasn't mad he was just worried

"Love it's just I'm dangerous in that form and I don't want to hurt anyone. If I did something I couldn't reverse to you... I wouldnt be able to live with myself"

I stroked Remus' hair and noticed his ripped pants and bloodily marks. 

"We can talk about this more but we need to get you back and fixed up first"

Remus agreed and let me help him back to his room. When we got there I rummaged through his drawers till I found the first aid kit and fixed his wounds like he did to me before. He had small scraps on his arms and a large slash across his chest. I cleaned them which caused a groan from Remus and than wrapped them quickly to make sure they would heal with minimal scaring.

"I don't hate wolves"

He said as I finished checking him for wounds I looked at him

"I don't hate wolves I just hate what I become... you as a wolf, you made me calm... your wolf caused the exact opposite reaction mine does"

I smiled

"Thats all I wanted"

"Could I see it again?"

Remus asked and I stared at him. 

"I... I don't know Remus... are you sure"

Remus breathed in and nodded his head once. I looked at him and sighed, standing up. I closed my eyes and breathed in. Quickly black fur covered my body and I was in my full form. Remus looked at me and he looked slightly afraid but closed his eyes and breathed in. He then reached out and pet my head. It felt even better than when he did it normally. I moved closely and tapped his leg with my head. He kept petting me. I eventually layed down and felt very tired. I fell asleep.

~~~~~

I woke up. Felling Remus' arms around me and blankets covering my body. I guess after I fell asleep he moved me to my bed and as expected when I fell asleep I turned back to normal. I just layed in Remus' warmth as I thought. He knew everything about me now and still loved me. I smiled sadly. He actually loves me. Everytime anyone knew everything about me... they hated me. I racked my head trying to find anything that I hadn't told Remus and there was nothing... he still loved me.

Over all these years I just assumed that something about me was so horrible that nobody could know everything because than they would hate me. But he made me feel loved. He loved every piece of me. Every flaw, every mark, every inch. For once in my life I trusted someone. I loved someone who actually loved me back. I felt tears run down my face and my smile was wider than anything. I snuggled more into Remus. He was my life, he was all I wanted in my future.

~~~~~

I skipped school the next day and stayed with Remus. We cuddled and talked and relaxed. I was holding Remus' hand, playing with his fingers mindlessly as I smiled.

"Your hands are so small"

He said and I giggled. He held his free hand up and I placed mine against his. His was almost two inches bigger than mine and we both giggled.

"You know it would be really cute with a ring on it"

I smiled and buried my head in his chest.

"Sadly I can't do that right now so I have this for you"

I raised my head as Remus reached over to his bedside table drawer. He pulled out a little back box and handed it to me

"What is it?"

I asked. Remus smiled

"I wasn't really sure of what day we actually got together so I just counted from our first kiss... so happy six months"

Remus blushed softly. I looked at him and smiled widly. I looked at the velvet box before opening it. It was a white gold necklace and hanging from it was a name "Moony." Remus quickly explained.

"Its a nickname my friend gave me. I knew I couldn't give you my actual name but I still wanted you to have something"

"Remus I love it... since I can't have a ring right now, atleast I have something that says I belong to you"

Remus smiled at me and I handed him the necklace, turning my back to him and raising my hair. He got the hint and clipped the necklace on me. When he finished I turned back around and felt the beautiful jewelry hanging from my neck. I looked up at Remus and smiled.

"Atleast I can have this name until you give me your last name"

I said with a giggled and Remus rolled his eyes playfully

"You sound even more cheesy than me"

He said before we both laughed softly.

"You still love me though"

"More than anything in the entire world"

He leaned in a kissed my forehead holding me closer to him then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! You are an animagus and another chapter. This was a pain to write but I am also in love with it. I hope yall are liking these long chapters. I don't post often but when I do I try to make sure its quality. I am also really appreciative of comments so write one and I'll be sure to respond. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter ~ M


	3. The Dinner and The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking dinner with the Malfoys brings you to face your mother and your birthday party is surely one you will never forget

I layed with Remus all day. Comfort filled the both of us and I couldn't be happier. Even though the year was just over half finished I couldn't wait till I graduated. It meant I could finally go live with the love of my life and never see my parents again, well specifically my mother. It was hard to realize with how horrible my mother was but my father wasn't quite that bad. He was a quiet and stern man though he didn't stand up for me against my mother more than once and when we were alone he would tell me that he was proud of me. We even bonded over our animagus forms. I was gonna miss him but I could deal with it if it meant never having to see my devil of a mother again. I just kept dreaming about what it would be like to live with Remus.

"What're you smiling about baby?"

Remus asked as he watched me with a sweet smile. All the thoughts of my future had made a smile come to my face without me even noticing.

"Just thinking about you~"

I said with sweetness in my tone and Remus just looked at me before leaning in to kiss me sweetly on the lips. He pulled back with a smile and sighed happily leaning against the pillows.

"I'm always thinking about you... like way too much its honestly a problem"

He said and I just laughed 

"Trust me I much prefer you being totally obsessed with me than ignoring me"

Remus laughed 

"As if I could ignore you with that cute little face of yours"

He said and I smiled at the complement, mesmerized that his little comments still managed to stir up butterflies I'm my tummy.

~~~~~

Me and Remus were back to classes the next day and on my way to the great hall for breakfast I was stopped.  
A boy had stopped me. He was very handsome and stood much taller than me. My mind couldn't seem to remember his first name but that bleach blonde hair was famous...He was a Malfoy

"Y/n L/n, it's a pleasure to meet you"

He said his voice was formal and unlike anything I had seen from him before. He was in my house so I often saw him messing around with his friends but this tone was something completely different.

"You too...?"

I trailed off and he caught up to the fact that I didn't know his name

"Draco, Draco Malfoy"

I nodded and let him talk. He obviously didn't stop me to chat, this was something important.

"My father has asked me to invite you to dinner. You seem to be the only other fully pure blood house that is respectable around here. As my father said strong houses should stick together"

I immediately got a bad feeling. The thing was unlike with Snape where his coldness was seen as just his personality, Lucius Malfoy was different. His coldness was harsh and dark. My instincts told me to not trust him. I didn't mind Draco, he was harmless, at least for now but his father was a different story.

"Its a nice offer but I think I'll have to refuse"

I went to walk away but he caught my arm and I couldn't help the shiver than ran through my body

"I'm trying to be nice..."

He sighed and blushed

"I was told to tell you to come but I thought asking would be nicer"

I raised an eyebrow. With how cocky Malfoys and I expected Draco to be the same but for some reason he was being kind. He paused before talking

"My father already asked your parents and they agreed, I was to tell you to arrive at our estate on the given dates"

He spoke so formally that it sounded scripted than I realized. My parents agreed, I would have to face my mother after years of completely avoiding her and refusing to see her. Though I couldn't just avoid this dinner sadly. This was going to be tense

"... Well fuck"

Draco seemed slightly taken back by my harsh words especially coming from the girl known as sweet in the Slytherin house. He just laughed slightly

"Well you may be more fun than I thought"

Oddly all formalities dropped from His voice here which told me that he wasn't told to say this he just wanted to. I looked away and blushed. What the hell is he talking about. I mean yeah he was handsome but he's a Malfoy and not to point out the obvious one but I'm kinda in a relationship. If he's trying to hit on me I was done.

"Give me the date"

I said coldy and he wrote it down for me along with the address.

"Wear something formal"

He said and walked away. I rolled my eyes, shoving the piece of paper in my bra before heading to class. Upset over the fact that the conversation had made me miss breakfast. It was a normal day and after dark arts I spoke to Remus.

"I have to go to a dinner with the Malfoys"

I said as I sat on Remus' desk infront of him. He laughed 

"Well that should be intresting"

"Well should I mention my parents will be there"

Remus went quiet and I looked at him

"Not only do I have to face my mother but I have to spend a night with the cockiest family In Hogwarts history"

Remus stood up and kissed my temple 

"Its just one night, keep it formal and stay away from Lucius, hes-"

I cut him of

"A creepy bastard that can't be trusted"

Remus sent me a glance of amusement 

"Well that's one way to put it"

Remus still managed to put a little smile on my face even though I was stressed about this upcoming weekend.

"One thing is, I have to dress formal and the only formal dress a have here is the one I wore on our date"

Remus smiled dropped and I smirked 

"Of course you have to be around that creep in that dress"

He said and I giggled 

"Trust me if he doesn't keep his hands to himself you cannot blame me if somehow he gets hit but the cruciatus curse"

Remus smirked

"Atta girl"

He said a riffled my hair. Little known to us it wasn't just Lucius I had to be careful of.

~~~~~

The night was here and I was shaking. I stood infront of the doors of the Malfoy estate. My dress wrapped around me and my makeup and hair were done perfectly. I was full of fear and It wasn't any better than my parents car was already parked and they were inside. I knew I was going to get looks for being late from my mother even though I was right on time. I walked up with fear and breathed in before knocking on the large door. Not a moment later a house elf opened the door a bowed

"Y/n L/n welcome-"

He was immediately cut of by Lucius walking in and pushing the house elf out of the way with his cane

"Sorry about him they sure are irritating little things"

I scowled at his harsh words but tried to keep my composure 

"It great to see you, you really have to same beauty as your mother and the fierceness of your father from what I've heard"

"Yes, I'm told I am the spitting image of my mother"

I kept formal but couldn't help feeling more than uncomfortable being in a room alone with Lucius

"Speaking of your parents they arrived just a few minutes ago. I bet you are excited to see them. According to them it has been quite some time"

I looked away but kept my upset feelings to myself, I was dreading seeing my mother. I stayed at Hogwarts just so I wouldnt be around her.

"Yes with schoolwork and extracurricular in the summer I was just far too busy to visit home"

My excuse was pure bullshit but it was enough for Lucius to not ask questions 

"Well enough chit chat let's get you settled with everyone else, and may I say you look exquisite in that dress"

I smiled until he turn away from me. The second he did, disgust filled my face and I followed him to a grand dining room. The moment I stepped in my eyes connected with my mothers and we both held a cold stare. My fathers chair screeched as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you"

He whispered and I smiled hugging him back.

"I missed you too dad"

I said and closed my eyes before moving away from my father and following him back to the table sitting in between my him and my mother. She looked at me but I kept my eyes ahead refusing to meet her hateful gaze. Ahead of me sat Draco with his mother and father beside him, mirroring us. Draco smiled at me from across and I smiled back. His father may suck but Draco seemed nice enough. Lucius spoke up

"Well now that everybody has arrived, why don't we get started?"

House elves filled the room and started to fill the large table with an amazing assortment of foods. Some I had never even seen before, others were incredibly expensive. Due to my family I was used to expensive food while I lived with them but then again instant ramen was so much better than all this crap. My mother sent a plastic smile to Lucious and I just grimaced. That smile pissed me off, it was so cocky. I remember it from my childhood whenever my father would praise me, my mother would give me that look, it basically told me I wasn't good enough.

I shook the thoughts from my head when I realized Draco looking at me with a sad smile. I noticed that the look on my face definitely didn't read as anything other than sad and I put on a fake smile as our parents spoke to each other. It only took a few glasses of wine for my mother to talk far too much. Here it comes

"Oh Y/n you could gave atleast wore something nice instead of that stripper dress"

I bit my tounge as she spoke and put out a fake laugh to make it seem like al some big joke. Everyone else laughed and I tried to keep my temper level as she continued to insult me. Once dinner was finished, the table was cleaned off and we sat with wine and candles on the table I sighed hoping to leave as soon as possible but than Lucius spoke 

"Now I'm sure you could tell, I didn't just invite you to have dinner."

I looked over to Draco only to notice that he was looking away from me and didn't dare to turn his gaze to me. What was he so afraid of?

"Of course"

My mother responded and than my gaze turned to her and then to my dad who also refused to meet my gaze. Was I the only one who didn't know what was going on

"We have an offer, as you know strong houses should stick together"

My mother nodded. It was silent first a moment before Lucious spoke again

"...I would like to ask you to give your daughters hand in marriage to my son Draco"

My eyes immediately widened and so did my fathers, while on the completely other hand my mother was not fazed at all. She simply smiled. My parents were really gonna sell my off to get married to some kid because of a stupid blood line. I felt tears at the edge of my eyes, what about Remus. Before a single word could leave anyone's mouth my father stood up and slammed his hands on the table. All attention was immediately snapped to him and fear filled me, this was it. I closed my eyes but the next words my father said, I did not expect

"How dare you?"

My father said and I opened my eyes, shocked. Lucius looked taken aback

"Well Mr-"

My dad cut him off

"What a stupid question. You think I would marry off my daughter to a family like yours. You are nothing compared to us"

I was so confused, what was he saying. The Malfoys were just as powerful as us if not more. Than it hit me. Everything my father was saying was complete bullshit... he was doing this for me. My mother was the next to stand up and glare at my father.

"What do you think you are saying. I'm sorry Lucius, my husband often acts without thinking"

"No Mary I know what I'm talking about"

My father said to my mother and I than stood up. I shouldn't speak but I had too

"I'm not marrying anyone"

I spoke and my mother looked like she was ready to kill me.

The next hour was tense. I just wanted to leave but I knew we were not leaving without a conversation. Me and Draco stayed quiet while Lucius and his wife kept trying to convince my dad but kept getting shot down and everytime my mother would try to accept my father would cut her off. 

"Its late perhaps we should talk about this another time"

Lucius said, refusing to give up. My mother spoke as fast as she could so my father couldnt stop her

"Of course, we must discuss this more"

She may say that but I'm not coming to another fucking dinner especially not with fucking Lucius. My father just grinded his teeth and lead us to the front door. I wanted to hug my father. He saved me from living in misery, he sacrificed the best deal he could have gotten for my happiness like are you kidding me a L/n and a Malfoy. The world would bow to that.

"Thank you for the dinner but we will be heading out now"

My father said and Lucius nodded with a smile

"Of course"

With some quick goodbyes and a whisper from Lucius to my mother we left. The moment the door shut behind it my mother went off

"What the fuck were you thinking John?! How could you refuse an offer like that?!"

"Well I don't know Mary, maybe because I actually give a damn about our daughter!"

My mother scoffed

"This isn't about her this is about our family"

"Oh of course, because you really care about that"

My father sarcastically shot back my mother flared her nostrils and breathed out turning to me. I expected her to yell but instead and hard backhanded slap came across my face.

"and you! You should only speak when spoken to, you don't get to make decisions!"

Tears ran down my face as my cheek stung like hell and I felt the heat start to radiate. She hit me hard enough to cause my cheek to split open and start to fill with blood as it dripped down my face. I kept crying as my father yelled at my mother and held me to him. 

"Go home"

He finally said and my mother stormed off and left. My father waited till she drove off to pet my hair and hold me to his chest. I cried heavy and he softly shushed me. After a moment I stopped crying and he spoke

"You don't need to worry, you know I would never do something that would compromise your happiness even if it means not taken a deal that would change our entire life."

I looked at him and he quickly noticed the blood dripping down my face. I spoke before he could get concerned 

"I'm fine... and I'm sorry"

He looked at me confused before I spoke 

"Mother hates us"

He sadly smiled

"She doesn't... shes just... like that sometimes"

I knew he was trying to find nice words but none seemed to be coming to him.

"You can come back to the house tonight if you want. You can leave In the morning if you don't want to see mom. I know it's pretty far back to Hogwarts"

I smiled but shook my head

"Thanks dad but I'd rather go back to my dorm"

He smiled and nodded

"Of course, don't worry about it."

"I don't know if I'll ever even come home"

My father looked at me and before he asked I spoke 

"After I graduate I'm moving out and living with someone"

I didn't expect my dad to smile

"With Jess?"

I shook my head, no

"So theres a boy?"

I looked up and couldn't help but laugh.

"Um well yeah"

My dad nodded

"Who?"

I immediately blushed and looked away, my dad caught on

"Right, right, you don't need to tell me... I'll miss you"

He said and looked down. I hugged my father.

"I'll visit, I promise."

I said before I pulled away and looked up at my dad.

"Well you should get back before it's too late"

He said and I nodded, sad to have to leave him but happy to get away from all of this.

" I'll see you... sometime"

I said and he smiled a sad laugh leaving his lips

"Just remember, if you need anything... your dad is always here"

I smiled and bid a goodbye before walking to the train tracks. I walked for a while before getting on the train and heading back to Hogwarts. It was quiet. I seemed to be the only person on it but after all that chaos, the silence was calming. I almost forgot about the cut which now had dried blood running from my cheek all the way down to my collar bone. It wasn't as bad as it looked but it still sucked. The train ride wasn't very long but I couldn't get back soon enough. The moment I was infront of Hogwarts. I began sobbing. I heard footsteps running over to me and looked up to see Miss Mcgonagall rushing over to me

"Oh dear I take it, the dinner didn't go well"

I knew word must have spread quick about my family and the Malfoys. I took my hands off my face and she saw all the blood

"Oh my we need to get you to the infirmary"

She tried to lead me but I shook my head and stood my ground

"Can I just see Remus"

She looked at me strange not only because I asked to see him but because I addressed him by his first name and not as a Professor. She looked at me for a moment and it seemed the look in my eyes was enough for her to give up and lead me to Remus instead of the infirmary. She lead me to the wall I knew very well. I acted as to be confused though when she knocked on it. A moment later it opened to reveal a disheveled Remus he looked as if he was just sleeping.

"Minerva, what do I have to owe the pleasure?"

"A student requested to see you"

She stepped aside to reveal me. It seemed Remus could tell immediately what happened. My makeup was running, my nice updo had fallen and now just looked like a mess. 

"I believe she wished to speak to you. But please take her to the infirmary afterwards"

Mcgonagall said before walking down the hall. Once she disappeared I ran into Remus' arms and cried. He was surprised for a moment before he held me. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. 

"Hey hey honey it's okay, I'm here, I'm here, just please my love you gotta tell me what happened"

I tried to talk the best I could through the tears

"The fucking Malfoys, my fucking Mother!"

I said more sadness than anger in my voice.

"Did Lucius do this to you?"

Remus asked in response to the small gash on my cheek and I could see anger already boiling in him.

"No, no"

I said and breathed in, trying to stop crying and speak.

"My mother did it... Lucious tried to arrange and marriage between me and Draco and I refused. She wanted us to get married for nothing but her own Goddamn gain"

Remus looked shocked for a moment before anger painted his face again.

"He wanted you to marry Draco"

I looked down and nodded. He stood up off the bed and paced

"That f-"

He cut himself off before he got lost in anger and breathed out with a growl

"I'll kill him"

He whispered to himself and I just kept looking away. 

"I'm sorry"

I said and Remus stopped pacing and turned to me with wide eyes. He walked over and sat next to me. I wouldn't meet his gaze

"Dear what are you sorry about?"

"Your mad at me for going there"

He paused before smiling softly

"Dear I never said I was mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just...mad at what happened... mad at Lucious... mad at your mother but not you, never you"

I looked down but he moved his fingers to under my chin and tilted it up so I would look at him. He leaned in and kissed me. Slow and soft before he pulled away.

"Now how bout we get you to the infirmary"

I smiled softly and nodded. He walked me over to the infirmary and kissed the top of my head 

"I love you"

I smiled

"I love you too"

He hugged me one last time before heading back to his room. I walked in to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over.

"Oh dear what happened this time?"

~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey cleaned the cut and placed a small bandage on it. She assured me it didn't need stitches and it would heal in a few days. After she finished she sent me back to my dorm. The minute I was in my room I pulled my dress off and flopped on my bed. Fucking Lucius I sighed but than thought of Draco. He was a nice kid and I sucks that his dad is such a fucking cunt. Lucius is going to rise his son to be a dick like himself. Maybe I should talk to him, tell him I apologize for how the night went (and that his dad is fucking horrible) I shook my head. I'll think about this tommorow. I should get some sleep. I layed back and tried to clear my head.

~~~~~

Saturday was leisurely as usual. I was thinking about what I should say to Draco. I don't want the kid to hate me, it wasn't his fault but before I could do anything he came up and sat next to me on the couch. I was sat with my feet on the couch so he sat next to my feet and looked down. I sent a glance and realized it was just us. Where did everyone go?

" I'm sorry"

I turned back to Draco who was looking down at his lap. He stopped talking and the room went dead silent as I stared at him. After a moment of me not responding he looked at me. I kept my eyes fixated on him and he didn't break my gaze. I felt a flash of anger pass through me and I stood up to go but he grabbed my wrist. It was oddly fimilar 

"Wait"

He said and I closed my eyes pulling my wrist from his grasp and turning to him with crossed arms

"What do you want?"

I asked. He stood up and gently grabbed both of my hands and looked down at me

"I'm sorry, I really am, my father told me about it. I just assumed you were gonna be another random girl who either hates me or has an obsessive crush on me... but you were different. You stood up for yourself... against my father. I've never seen that before. I-"

I cut him off before he kept rambling

"Your father is a dick that's why"

Draco looked shocked for a moment and I kept talking 

"I don't give a shit how influential he is, hes not controlling my damn life and Draco, I'm sorry. You seem like a nice kid... I just don't want you to end up like your father"

I turned and walked out of the common room and this time he didn't stop me. I crossed my arms as I walked up the stairs to the grand hall. I sat down and Jess immediately sat across from me as if she knew I was coming.

"What did Draco say? Oh and fuck what happened to your face?"

She looked at the bandage on my face but I wondered how she knew about Draco. How did she know we were talking? She noted my confusion

"Oh he told everyone to leave and that he needed to talk to you"

I sighed and explained the dinner and what we talked about which just caused Jess to have the same anger I saw in Remus except Jess dosen't have enough self control to hold back 

"That fucking bastard ughh, where does he live? Cuz I'm gonna go to that fuckers house and slice his fucking ankles till he bleeds out withering in pain"

The people sitting next to us looked over at us with faces of disgust and confusion at Jess' graphic depiction. Somehow though it managed to pull a laugh from me. 

"Can I help?"

I asked with a smile and Jess smirked

"You bring the blade, I'll get the shovel"

I realized people were still staring at us now with worry and I laughed a little harder as did Jess

"Let's get out of here so these weirdos don't hear the rest of our plan"

I said intentionally making sure my classmates heard it as me and Jess walked out. The moment we left Jess nudged me

"Well now our entire house thinks that we are killing someone"

She said with a smile and I turned to her

"Oh are we not?"

I said before we both laughed. We went back to our dorms and she sat on my bed with me.

"Well fuck Lucius, he already took up too much planning time"

I laughed and looked at her

"What do you mean?"

I asked and she shot me a look

"Are you seriously this bad with remembering... it's your fucking birthday in 4 weeks"

I laughed again 

"Why are we planning now, we have time"

She looked at me

"You are turning 18 it has to be huge"

I smiled and layed back on my bed

"What is with you and birthdays?"

She glared at me

"They're fun"

She pouted and I just giggled

"last year you invited the entire fucking school To your house and had to explain to your dad why the entire cabinet of liquor was gone the next morning"

Jess giggled

"I told him that the house elf took it... then I remembered that we didn't have a house elf at the time"

Jess' face dropped as she thought of all the shit she got into over that and I just smirked.

"Yeah how bout we do a small party this year?"

Jess sighed and layed down on my bed next to me

"Fine but we still need music, cakes, dancing and a huge venue"

I smiled

"Well how could it be a party without that"

Jess smiled

"Atta girl"

~~~~~

Jess had written a list of everything we needed which included every single type of cake, a list of my favorite songs, snacks, drinks and a few basic things. Now we just needed a venue and figure out who to invite.

"So we need a nice place like a house but it can't be yours and after last year it can't be mine so what are we gonna do"

I thought for a moment and an idea came to my mind but I wasn't sure about it

"I have an idea but I dont know if it's the best idea"

"Well we need ideas so shot"

I nodded 

"... the shrieking shack"

Jess tilted her head

"What?"

She ask and I nodded my head before quickly explaining 

"You know that old rickety house that just west of hogwarts you can see it from the clocktower courtyard"

"Oh yeah, me and Cassidy checked that out but we couldn't find a single open entrance"

She said about to shoot down my idea but I spoke before she could

"That's because the entrance Is a trail from the whopping willow"

Jess laughed again

"Hunny do you want to die, if the tree hears us, that's it"

"Then we won't let it hear us"

Jess looked at me with a slightly open jaw before closing it and shaking her head with a slight laugh

"... fuck it, when have we ever been people to do the smart thing?"

I laughed and smiled

"I think it will be fun and not to mention it means that only people we really want to come, will come. Nobody else will know how to get in and if the find out I don't think they will even dare try it"

Jess nodded and said

"That is true and super secluded which means we can get as drunk as we want and be as loud as possible"

I smiled before talking

"Now we just need to know who we are inviting, so obviously me and you but after that I don't know"

Jess laughed 

"Well you want Remus there right?"

"Of course but if hes there then we can't invite any students. He a teacher so they will be sketched"

Jess sighed

"Fuck your right... then again how many real friends do we have that are students"

"Yeah but me, you and Remus isn't a party... unless"

"Unless what?"

"If I tell Remus about the party maybe I can get him to agree to drink a polyjuice potion, so he'll look like a teenage boy and blend right in"

Jess dropped her jaw and smiled

"You smart little minx"

I laughed and she smiled

"I got that really cute guy that lives down the street back home, I'm sure I could get you some hair or something"

"You get on that then, I'll talk to Remus"

Jess immediately got off my bed and pulled me up too

"Okay let's do it"

She said and ran off

"Wait I didn't mean right now!"

I yelled after her but she didn't hear me I sighed and rolled my eyes in amusement, I guess I should go talk to Remus 

~~~~~

"You are crazy"

Remus said with a smile on his face and I pouted

"Oh please it's for my birthday"

"Why don't you just party with your friends for one night"

I sighed and he smirked thinking he made a great point but I had a counter

"So you are fine with me being around a bunch of drunk, hormonal, teenage boys?"

Remus' smirk dropped and that spark snapped in his eyes. He breathed in roughly before trying to steady his breathing 

"... I trust you dear"

"I know and you know I would never ever do anything with a boy... but they often have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves"

Remus glared and I just smiled sweetly 

"... Fine, but I'm only going this because it's you birthday and I'll have enough time for the potion to ware off before I have class again"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I yelled jumping into his lap and kissing him before getting up and saying

"Okay I have so much to plan, this is so exciting! I love you!"

I said and Remus just held a soft smile looking at my excited reaction before I ran out of his room and back to my dorm to start the polyjuice potion.

~~~~~

Some of the ingredients were easily found and Jess managed to get me the hair in a matter of hours... which scared me... but whatever the last few ingredients I had to steal from Snapes classroom, with Jess happily agreeing to distract Snape while I did so. Her distracting was so weird that it worked as in her hiking her skirt up and putting on that seductive voice that could turn a gay guy straight. Though it seemed to not have an effect on Snape. Other than his look of confusion and disgust, though he was distracted and Jess didn't get detention so maybe he did like her, or at least that's what I said to Jess which got a blush and girly giggle from her. I worked on the Polyjuice potion in my dorm room since I could lock the door and nobody would come in. luckily I had just enough time to brew it as the party was happening on the night of my birthday.

~~~~~

Jess got all the supplies and to test if we could get past the whomping willow we decided to set up the supplies a week before the party. As expected if we stayed silent it was no problem getting past the willow. We follow the trail and went into a small door that was on the floor of a main room, the wallpaper was peeling and there was destroyed furniture splayed across the room covered in dust, but I paused when I saw it... claw marks everywhere. They covered the walls, floors and the furniture. I felt tears brimming and Jess looked around 

"Oh Merlin, what happened here?"

"This is where they locked Remus"

Jess turned to me quickly with a look of shock. I explained 

"When Remus was a student here; on full moons they would lock him in here so he couldnt hurt anyone, which was good... I just meant that insted of hurting other people, he hurt himself and destroyed this house in the process"

Jess was still staring at me in shock but she snapped out of it and spoke

"Then let's get all this furniture out and cover the claw marks with decorations"

I looked at Jess and she explained 

"If you are almost crying by just seeing this, how do you think Remus will feel when he sees this? So if we get rid of the destroyed furniture and cover the scratches maybe he will forget those horrible times if even just a little"

I smiled at her

"This is why you're my best friend"

Jess smiled and we got to work. As we begin to move the furniture a bunch of dust was kicked up and we were coughing the entire time but within less then an hour we had managed to push all of the pieces of furniture into a back room so it was hidden from sight. The room already looked better. Then we put up streamers and other decorations in a way that they covered the claw marks the best they could and the room truly looked like a party now.

"Well I dont know but if it was a kid I wouldn't think that a werewolf tore up this room"

Jess said and I giggled

"Yeah everything is covered pretty good and it will be dark like this at the party so as long as nobody looks too close, I think we will be good"

Jess nodded before we headed out, sneaking past the tree and back into our dorms. I checked on the polyjuice potion and then went to bed.

~~~~~

It was the night of the party and I was just finishing my Friday class with a small vile of the finished potion in my pocket to give to Remus. When class finished and spoke to Remus and gave him the bottle.

"So this is the potion, and don't you worry, It is brewed to perfection thanks to some tips I found in an old potions book and my natural talent of course"

Remus chucked and I kept talking 

"So I'll meet you outside of your room at eight o'clock. Just take the potion right before then and then we will walk to the party together. Oh and one more thing..."

I said and reached into my bag pulling out a Gryffindor uniform, since it was mostly going to be slytherin and a few kids from other houses, nobody would really take notice that he wasn't actually a student that goes to Hogwarts.

"I knew you were a Gryffindor when you were in school so I got this for you"

Remus looked at it and smiled before asking

"How did you get this?"

"Oh I just got my friend Jess to grab it from some dude she was sleeping with"

Remus laughed before pausing

"Wait, if you asked her for this... then does she know that we are together?"

He asked a little worried. I realized I never told him that Jess knew. 

"Oh um yeah she does but she's known since the beginning and hasn't told a single soul"

Remus sighed in relief before speaking 

"Good, and it's not because I don't want people to know about us cus Merlin knows I want everyone to know your mine..."

I touched the necklace hanging from my neck with his nick name on it as he said that

"... it's just I can't get fired, not only does Harry need me but I can't stand four months without seeing you my love"

I smiled and kissed him

"Of course dear"

I said and he hugged me to his chest

"Now how bout you go get all pretty for tonight, I can't wait I bet it will be fun"

I nodded. I know Remus was trying to hide it but I knew he was more then excited to get to act like a teenager again and go to party like this. I was just worried to tell him where it is and thats why I'm leaving that till the very last minute 

"Oh by the way"

Remus said as I opened the door to leave

"Happy birthday"

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss before running off

~~~~~

The time had come. Jess sent me a text and told me she was there waiting. The party was starting at nine but we wanted to be there an hour early so we could make sure we were ready and Remus could make sure he was okay with the location. I had a cute, green crop top on and a black skirt that flowed nicely just to my mid thighs. I sneaked around to Remus' room. when I got to it I knocked on the wall and within a moment a door appeared and opened. I saw a boy peaking out from behind the door. He pulled me in before shutting the door and looking at me with a blush.

"Remus?"

I said and he breathed out

"I haven't felt like this since I was a teenager"

I smiled. The polyjuice potion worked! he looked so much younger and if I didn't know better I would think it was just a younger version of him. The hair was the same kinda color in a cute messy style, he was tall and lean and the Gryffindor uniform fit him perfectly. He kept blushing 

"Babe it worked what's wrong?"

"I know and I'm so proud of you, it's a very complex potion... but I didn't know the potion wouldn't only make me look like a teenager but give me the hormonal teenager urges."

He said staring at the cleavage from the top of my shirt and his breathing was labored. I realized if he had teenage boy hormones, the poor guy would be turned on all night. I giggled

"Awe I'm sorry babe... there is one more thing I should tell you though"

He took a breath to regain himself and smiled at me

"Yes dear?"

I smiled back before pausing

"The party is... at the shrieking shack"

"..."

He looked at me and a just looked back with a slightly nervous expression 

"Hun-"

"I'm sorry, it is the only secluded area and I know what happened there but I just-"

I was cut off when Remus' lips touched mine. My heart stopped and I pulled away quickly. Remus looked at me confused that I pulled away

"Sorry it's just... not you, well I mean it is, it just dosen't feel like you, your lips didn't feel like yours"

Remus smiled at me blush 

"So even if a guy is as attractive as this kid..."

He says gesturing to himself 

"You wouldn't let him kiss you because it's not me?"

I shot him a look

"Of course not, I don't want any other boy but you... but I guess I have to get used to this for the night... wait why are we talking about this, I was trying to tell you about the shreaking shack... and then you kissed me..."

I smiled as I realised and looked up to see him already smiling back at me.

"Its okay dear, I barely remember being in there anyway... and I'll admit it's an interesting choice, nobody will know what's happening there except us"

"Exactly! And me and Jess cleaned it up a little too, we just gotta be quiet around the willow to get in"

Remus looked at me with a raised brow

"you know you could just go through the front door?"

He said and I shot him a look

"It was locked"

He smiled and walked over to a dresser and pulled out a key from the drawer. Tossing it to me. I caught it and looked at him

"I was in there once a month for 7 years, I have a key"

I looked at him in surprise

"... well now I feel stupid"

I said and Remus just laughed softly

"If you told me sooner it would have been a lot easier for you"

He said with a smirk and a shrug, I pouted. He kept the smirk for a moment before kissing me

"now that we got that sorted out lets go"

He said, I passed him back the key and he slipped it in his pocket before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. My skirt rode up and I felt cold air rush across my bottom

"Ah Remus!"

I said and I hand landed on my ass with a harsh sound but only slight pain

"Your gonna have to be quiet my love, don't want anyone to know its me"

He said and walked out of the room, I quickly realized he wasn't going to set me down so I stopped resisting and let him carry me with a amused sigh. He only set me down when we got outside of the school and wrapped an arm around my waist to walk with me.

"So who else is coming?"

Remus asked and I thought for a moment 

"Mostly year 7 students, you have probably seen them in some of your classes. It's mostly just close friends of me and Jess"

"Well you are quite popular, so that must mean a lot of people right?"

Remus asked and I let out a loud laugh as Remus looked at me questioningly 

"Yes a lot of people think they are my friends, but that don't mean they are, most of them are jerks or bitches"

I said and giggled, Remus glanced at me with a smile. 

"And I made sure I invited people that wouldn't flirt with you"

I whispered and it was Remus' turn to laugh loudly. He looked at me and I turned away, blushing

"So turns out I'm not the only jealous one"

He said and I pouted again before turning to look at him as we kept walking

"Its not my fault that you are literally the most amazing person alive"

Remus smiled sadly

"Awe baby"

He said, pulling me to him and kissing my temple. I closed my eyes and smiled at the sensation only to notice that we had stopped walking. When I opened my eyes, the shreaking shack stood infront of me, tall and threatening but I could see the coloured lights from the first floor shining though the small cracks in the boarded up windows. Remus took the key out from his pocket and slipped it into the key hole. With a satisfying click the door unlocked and opened. When we walked in soft music was playing and Jess was leaning against the wall, wearing a short, black dress that wrapped around her nicely as always. As soon as we stepped in she smiled at us before her jaw dropped

"You can come through the front door?!"

I giggled at her shock

"Remus has a key"

I said motioning to him standing next to me

"Wow the potion worked well huh?'

She said changing the subject and I smiled nodding proudly.

"Yeah it's weird seeing him like this"

Remus stood awkwardly as we spoke about him. He turned to Jess and spoke up

"Well I don't think we have properly met, I recognize you from  
my class with y/n."

Remus said and Jess smiled at him

"Jessica Halter, but everyone just calls me Jess"

She said and Remus smiled

"Well you already know my name but I thought you could call me Moony for tonight, that way nobody will know it is me"

Remus said to not only Jess but also me

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask, I noticed y/n's necklace, what does moony mean?"

Remus smiled

"Its a nickname a good friend of mine gave me, I wanted to give her something to show that she's mine but not be obviously"

Jess nodded in appreciation 

"Hmm that's pretty smart"

I giggled happy that they were getting along and glad that Remus wasn't being too awkward just as Jess went to say something the hatch in the floor opened and two boys appeared they smiled at us

"Did we get the right place?"

One of them said and me and Jess giggled helping them up.

"Christian, Nick, it's good to see ya"

I said with a smile, Christian walked over ruffling my hair, 

"You may be a month older then me but you're still shorter then me"

He said and I lightly shoved him which just made him laugh

"By the way I should, introduce you"

I took Remus' hand and spoke to the two boys

"This is my boyfriend, we call him Moony"

"Well that explains the necklace"

Nick said to me before turning to Remus

"Lucky man, is her body still as good as I remember?"

"Nick?"

I said with little patience and he just smiled at Remus before looking back at me

"Yes?"

He asked

"We dated for a few weeks 3 years ago stop acting like you remember my body"

"How could I forget?"

He responded and I scrunched my nose at him. I noticed a flash of jealously flash through Remus' eyes

"Well he knows it much, much, MUCH better"

I said leaning into Remus' and pressing my lips to his. He gripped my waist and kissed back harshly. Christian hooted and Jess let out a little cheer and giggle. 

"Okay, okay I got it, shes yours, if those marks weren't enough"

He said motioning to my neck and the multiple hickies covering it

"Its not my fault, how could I not when she makes the sexiest little noises when I bite her neck"

Remus said and Nick laughed. I was a little shocked at how comfortable Remus was but it seemed like he was really almost becoming his teenage self again. I was happy to see him having fun. It only took a few minutes for the other 20 people to show up. There was only 25 of us but with the multiple conversations and music it was a vibe. I few people brought me little gifts which were mostly just cards with money or a gift card slipped into it which I did not mind at all since I didn't even expect people to bring gifts. Jess mentioned she had a gift for me later on so I just enjoyed myself for the time being.

The room looked nice, all of our decorations were up but now there was lights flashing in every color and snacks on the tables along with a spread of about 7 difference cakes on Jess' request. I smiled, everything was perfect. As I was stuck in my thoughts Remus came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Are you having fun babe?"

Remus asked, his voice a little slurred

"Of course, its amazing and even better that you're here"

I said turning to him. I immediately noticed the loose smile on his face and the red on his cheeks. I smiled looking over to the group of boys he was just talking to and noticed immediately. He was drunk

"Oh lord, let me guess, Adam roped you into a bet about who could take more shots?"

"Hey I won"

Remus said happily and I just giggled. Kissing him on the cheek. That's what Adam always did. If someone wasn't drunk he would make the same bet and let them win just for the sheer fact of getting them drunk so they would have a good time

"Well I hope you are having fun, just know you better not pass out, I'm not carrying you back"

Remus pouted 

"Well im supposed to carry you back and you have barely had anthing to drink"

He said 

"He's right"

I heard and turned around to see jess holding a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. 

"Oh no"

"Oh yes"

Jess said pulling me over to the table and yelling out

"Everybody why dont you give the birthday girl a little cheer, 7 shots for 7 years here!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, chanting my name and I rolled my eyes as Jess pored the last few shots, it was 3 shots of curacao, 3 of tequila and a last shot of scotch. She also poured me a chase of soda for after. I sighed and shook my head giving Remus a wink before downing them as quickly as possibly and before I could feel the shock of taste I quickly sipped on the soda. The crowd cheered as I finished. I smiled and Jess hugged me

"That's the girl I know, now let's see how long that takes to hit you"

"Jess, I might need someone to help me walk in a few minutes"

She smirked

"That's what I'm here for hun"

She said and I smiled. As expected in less than ten minutes I was feeling the liquor. My body was warm and I felt happy. I talked to Jess while swaying to the fast pace music. I looked over to see Remus talking to the group of guys making them laugh but he made sure to come over and check on me every few minutes to make sure I was still having fun or to know if I wanted to leave. Which he made sure to tell me that if at any time I wanted to leave all I had to do was say so. It made me so happy to know how much he cared.

"Jess I love you so much, you are the best"

I said and Jess hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek 

"I love you too girl, it's your birthday I had to do something amazing"

I hugged her for another moment before pulling back and leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and let the music calm me, feeling warm and happy. It was about midnight when Jess decided we needed some better music, turning on the most sexual music she could think of and turning it up. Nobody seemed to mind and I giggled looking at her rapping the lyrics that she knew off by heart. Remus came up to me again and places his hands and my waist, pulling me to him.

"Hey baby~"

"Hey~"

I responded sweetly and he leaned down kissing me 

"You are so beautiful, you know that?"

He said looking down at me and I smiled, his words came out soft and sweet just loud enough for me to hear

"If you don't tell me that enough"

I giggled and Remus ran his hands up my waist, before kissing me. I kissed right back, the liquor pulsing through me like liquid confidence, I couldn't care less who was watching. He pulled back and looked around for a moment before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a room. He opened the door and shut it right behind us. As soon as the door shut the music became muffled and I looked around. The room was no bigger than a closet but I couldn't care. He kissed me again, this time much rougher and when I didn't resist he slammed me up against the wall, I moaned into the kiss and couldn't get enough of his hands on me. He moved down to me neck, kissing and biting and I couldn't keep silent.

"ahh Remus~"

The liquor was making me blush but his hands were heating up the rest of my body. He had his hands up my skirt and holding onto my hips with a bruising grasp. He moved one hand over to the front of my panties making me gasp and he just smirked. He didnt waste time moving my panties to the side and slipping a finger into me, immediately soaking his finger. He groaned at the feeling of me being completely soaked for him and slipped in another finger making me moan. He moved them slowing and at the right moment curled them making me lean my head against the wall and let out a moan. Thank Merlin for the music blasting, it was just enough to drown out the noises falling from my lips. He continued doing this until I could feel his erection pushing up against me through his pants. 

"Remus please"

I whimpered trying to grind into his hand more and let out a cry when he completely removed his hand.

"Don't worry huh, I'm gonna make you feel better then you ever have."

With that he began undoing his belt and I took the moment to take my panties off and throw them to the side. We were both in too much of a rush to take off all of our clothes and once his pants were undone he pulled me to him and slowly pushed inside of me. I moaned, the feeling almost foreign after being so used to Remus' body. I looked at him not able to control the buckle of my hips. With a few more thrusts he was pounding into me . I shut my eyes

"Fuck Remus harder!"

Not a moment later the whole feeling changed. His hands gripped tighter and felt stronger, the angle changed and the feeling inside of me changed. My eyes shot open and standing infront of me wasn't a teenaged boy anymore. The potion had worn off. I moaned loudly more than happy to be able to look at him. And as expected, his arms much stronger then before slammed me against the wall and pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around him. He thrust into me harder and faster then before and I couldnt help but scream out his name. The fact that anyone could walk in at anytime just made it hotter. I was looking deep into his eyes, the beautiful yellow color taking over. His hand moved to grip my neck tightly and my head went fuzzy in the best way possible 

"You are mine!"

He growled slamming into me and gripping my neck even tighter. I would say it hurt if it wasn't turning me on so much. My wetness was dripping from me and covering my thighs. The words were enough to send me careening over the edge. I gripped his shoulder and burned my face in his neck as I came, feeling the tight knot snap and my body fill to the brim with pleasure. It only took a moment for Remus to pull out of me and cover my thighs in his cum. He finally let go of my neck and I took in deep breaths as did he as we came down from our highs.

"God I love you so much"

Remus said holding me in his arms, my legs still wrapped around his waist. I giggled 

" I love you too"

We stayed like that for a moment before he set me down and I looked at him before laughing.

"Well the potion wore off"

I said loudly over the music so he could hear me. The sleeves of the shirt had ripped and the pants rod up slightly, the outfit not fitting properly anymore.

"That it did"

He said and I smiled at him and he laughed softly. Neither of us seemed to worry that much which I can blame the liquor on.

"Well fix up your clothes and stay in here. Imma find Jess and tell her what happened so we can end this party soon"

He nodded and I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. I immediately realized I forget my panties when a breeze under me skirt made me yelp. I blushed and rushed over to Jess who was pushed up against the wall with Christian's lips on hers. I smiled before nudging Christian and pushing him off of Jess for both of them to say

"Hey?!"

I looked at Jess and her anger dropped as she smiled

"Meet with me later"

She said to Christian before he walked off with a smile.

" Hows it going?~"

She said in her happily drunken state

" Well I got dicked down in a closet, but the potion wore off Remus so we gotta get everybody out of here so me and Remus can get back to his room."

Jess laughed and nodded

"Well people are already starting to leave but I can get them out"

Jess turned down the music and I sighed already knowing what she was doing. She took a deep breath and yelled out

"Ay everyone get the fuck out!"

I shook my head and it didn't take long for everyone to leave, Christian kissing Jess once more before leaving through the hatch and shutting it behind him. Now it was just me and Jess.

"Remus you can come out"

I said and he stepped out of the door and walked over to us.

"That was a lot of fun"

Remus said and I smiled. Jess looked at us staring in each others eyes and sighed

"Fine, I'll start cleaning up tonight how bout you two head back and get some rest?"

I smiled at Jess and gave her a hug

"Thank you"

I said and she just rolled her eyes with a smile. I made sure the rest of the students had made it back to their dorms before me and Remus made our way back. We walked back silently, enjoying each others company and breathing in the cold night air. We snuck through the halls and when we got back to his room I flopped down on the bed with a soft sound of satisfaction. Remus sat down next to me and I heard him laugh

"By the way you forgot these"

I opened my eyes to see him dangling my panties from his fingers. I went to snatch them but he pulled the back and held them out of my reach 

"Remus"

I pouted and he just giggled

"I'll give them back... at some point"

He said and I kept pouting but he just hugged me.

"Now close your eyes, I have something for you"

I did as I was told before I felt a weight in my hands I opened my eyes to find a book on my lap. No name on the cover but it was beautiful, black with gold designs covering it.

"Open it"

Remus said and when I did I was met with empty pages. I tilted my head and Remus smiled

"Place your hand on the page, close you eyes and remember your favorite memory"

I looked at him confused but did as I was told. I placed my half on the first blank page and remembered the moment I will never forget... the first time he told me he loved me. I opened my eyes and took my hand off the page, in its place was a repeating vision of when Remus said that, now playing in the book. In surprise I looked at Remus and he smiled

"Is that really your favorite memory?"

He asked and I nodded

"Whenever I'm sad I think about that, but what is this book exactly?"

"Well it's a book of memories, whenever you want to keep a memory forever, just place your hand on a page and think back to what you want to be remembered and then it will stay on that page and you can relive the moment whenever you want"

Remus said and I smiled

"This is awesome!!"

I said and Remus smiled

"I'm glad you liked it, I was hoping I could find a good birthday present"

"Its perfect"

I said and Remus kissed my head.

"Almost as perfect as you"

He said and I giggled

"That was so cheesy"

I said and Remus then laughed too

"You gave me the perfect opportunity, I had to"

He said and I leaned into him smiling as we both fell back onto the bed

"You have made this the most amazing birthday"

I said and Remus smiled.

"I may have one more surprise tonight"

He said and I turned to him with a questioning look...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep apologizing for how long these chapters take but I'm really hoping you are enjoying them. I've been having to push this back because I have been busy but I'm posting this at 3am cuz I had to get a chapter out for you guys. Thank you so much for all the love and I'll start working on chapter 4 soon. Love you all~♡
> 
> P.S. Please comment, I absolutely love reading them and I respond to all of them~M


End file.
